Ski Trip Menace
by Peacenikky
Summary: A Yu-Gi-Oh!/DBZ crossover. When the students of Orange Star and Domino High School meet on a class ski trip, closely guarded secrets on both sides are in danger of being exposed.
1. Meetings and Greetings

Author's Note  
  
Peacenikky: Hey, everyone! Peacenikky here! This is my first serious fic, as well as my first crossover, so please don't hate me if it stinks or if there's any OOC-ness, all right? Please?  
  
Judi: I'll hate you for it enough for everyone. ^_^  
  
Peacenikky: e_e Why did I have to get _her_ as a yami?  
  
WARNING: The following story does contain an original female character who plays a key part in the plot. Though I have done my best to keep this story Mary Sue free, there is a tiny chance that she may exhibit characteristics of one of these evil demons. If you catch one of these characteristics, please let me know in a review.  
  
Peacenikky: The Original Character is from the DBZ world, and she has a secret. Gohan, Videl, and Goku know it, but the Yu-Gi-Oh! kids don't. And, just to be annoying, you'll have to wait to find out the secret. All I can tell you is her name and a few stats: Rebecca Faith, who's in Gohan's class, has light brown hair with faint auburn streaks and brown eyes. The teenagers from DBZ and Yu-Gi-Oh! are all going to be about 16, and this takes place after the Majin Buu incident for DBZ, and after the Duel Monsters tournament from Yu-Gi-Oh!. There, I think that's about it.  
  
Judi: Aren't you forgetting something?  
  
Peacenikky: Oh yeah, Judi is responsible for any random insanity that may occur in this fic, so blame her if things go wrong.  
  
Judi: Not that, genius!  
  
Peacenikky: Oh yeah, the disclaimer!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Dragonball Z. I am not making any money from this fic. Please don't sue me because all I have saved up is pocket change to the folks who DO own those cartoons. All I own is Rebecca and a few drawings of Chibi people.  
  
Legend: /Hikari mentally talking to Yami/  
  
//Yami mentally talking to Hikari//  
  
"Spoken"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
Also, Bakura is known as Ryou, and Yami Bakura is just Bakura. I know some of y'all don't like that, but it's more comfortable for me to write it that way.  
  
There. Now, on with the show!  
  
Ski Trip Menace  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
"Well, what do you mean, the rooms aren't available? They were booked two months in advance!" yelled Mr. Blake, the English teacher for Yugi's class.  
  
"I'm very sorry sir, but, like, the rooms in question have been booked to another group. Deal with it." replied the pink-haired receptionist behind the hotel desk.  
  
"Well, can't we got new rooms?"  
  
"Sorry, but this is a very small lodge. The other group has taken up all of our rooms."  
  
//Aibou, what's going on? Everyone's been waiting here for half an hour!//  
  
/It looks like the hotel's rented our rooms to another class group, Yami./ Yugi sheepishly told his darker half.  
  
//Oh, brother!//  
  
/You can say that again.../  
  
"Come on, let's get this show on the road!" yelled Joey. Everyone on the Domino High School class ski trip was sitting around the hotel lobby, bored out of their skulls. Tea and Tristan were playing Duel Monsters on top of Tristan's suitcase, Kaiba was typing something up on his state-of- the-art laptop, and Ryou was leaning against a wall, alone. The other students were all doing something similar to the aforementioned activities.  
  
While Mr. Blake was waving the confirmation notice in the receptionist's face, another group of teenagers, all dressed in sweaters, jackets, hats, scarves, and thick pants, and led by an older woman with blond hair and glasses, came into the lobby.  
  
"Well well, it looks like somebody got up on the wrong side of the bed today." snickered a boy with long blond hair, referring to Mr. Blake. A girl with shortly cut black hair rolled her eyes and said,  
  
"Sharpner, do us all a favor get a life, wouldya?"  
  
"Hmmph. Make me, Videl."  
  
"Oh yeah, like that's really mature." said a girl with short blond hair.  
  
"Come on, guys! Can't we all just get along?" asked a boy with short, spiky black hair and a sweet, innocent look on his face.  
  
"NO!" yelled Videl and Sharpner together.  
  
"Children! Behave yourselves!" the woman commanded.  
  
"Yes, ma'am." The group replied meekly.  
  
"You know, I've got a feeling that's part of the group the hotel gave our rooms to." Yugi said to Joey.  
  
"I dunno, Yuge. I don't think that's the case."  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
"Just a hunch."  
  
Tea and Tristan, having finished their game a while ago, came over.  
  
"Joey, think about it. The receptionist said that the other group took up all of their rooms. Yugi's probably right." Tea pointed out.  
  
"Aw, sticking up for your boyfriend, Tea?" Joey teased. Yugi blushed furiously while Tea stomped on Joey's foot.  
  
"OWW!"  
  
"Get a life, Wheeler." Tea said disgustedly.  
  
Everyone perked up when the receptionist calmly stated, "Look, there's one of the teachers from the other group. If you want rooms, talk to her." Yugi and Tea looked at Joey smugly.  
  
"Don't even say it, you two. So I was wrong, big deal."  
  
Mr. Blake stormed over to the woman.  
  
"So, you're the one who took our rooms!"  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about, but our rooms were booked months ahead of time." she replied, both surprised and annoyed as she adjusted her cats-eye framed glasses.  
  
"So were ours!"  
  
"Well, it looks like we won't be getting any skiing in any time soon." Videl sighed. She looked over at Yugi's class. "Hey, who are you guys?" Yugi straightened up.  
  
"My name's Yugi. I'm here with my class on our school's annual ski trip. That is, if we ever get our rooms."  
  
"Really? We're here on a ski trip, too!" the boy with black hair said with interest. "My name's Gohan, and this is Videl." he said, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Pleased to meet you, Gohan. These are my friends, Tea, Joey, and Tristan." Yugi replied.  
  
"We're from Orange Star High School." Videl said.  
  
"Well, we come from Domino High." Tristan said.  
  
"So, who are those two?" Tea asked, pointing to the blond kids they had seen earlier.  
  
"Well, the girl's name is Erasa, and the guy's Sharpner. The blond woman over there's our English teacher, Ms. Katrik." Gohan said.  
  
"No way! The guy arguing with her is our English teacher, too!" cried Joey.  
  
"Really? You don't say!" Sharpner said in a sickeningly sarcastic voice as her came over with Erasa.  
  
"Sharpner, if you can't say something nice, then don't say anything at all!" Erasa said, shaking her finger at him while the others snickered.  
  
"Hey guys, what's going on? I would have figured you'd all be at the slopes by now!" said a cheerful voice. Its owner, a fairly tall, well- muscled man with wild black hair stepped out of an elevator with a teenage girl with brown, auburn-streaked hair and brown eyes. Both were wearing warm clothing like Gohan, Videl, Sharpner, and Erasa.  
  
"Yeah, Gohan, I'm surprised you haven't crashed into a tree or something by now!" the girl jeered good-naturedly.  
  
"Har dee har har, Beck." Gohan said dryly. "That's my dad, Goku, and she's Rebecca." He said to Yugi and his friends, pointing to each in turn.  
  
"So, is she your girlfriend or something?" Tristan asked. Rebecca gagged and held her index fingers in a cross formation.  
  
"Ew, no! He's just a friend, okay? And besides, he already has a girlfriend!" she said pointing to Videl. Rebecca shuddered. Goku looked at the two teachers and asked, "So, what's with your teacher? Why's she yelling at some guy about... our room reservations?"  
  
"Well, apparently, there was some screw-up at the hotel, and we think they gave our rooms to your group, now will you please shut up? I'm trying to concentrate here." Kaiba said, surprising everyone.  
  
"That's Seto Kaiba. He's head of this huge electronics company, and it looks like he forgot this was supposed to be a vacation for us students." Tristan explained.  
  
"Gee, he's really pleasant." Rebecca said, making a face.  
  
"Just don't get on his bad side, and he's tolerable." Yugi said. "Oh, that reminds me." He turned to Ryou. "Hey, Ryou! Come over here and meet the kids who took our rooms!" "Er... no thanks, Yugi. I've got a really bad headache right now. Sorry." Ryou replied in his usual soft voice.  
  
"Okay then..." Yugi turned back to the others and shrugged.  
  
Erasa grinned. "So, I take it he's the sweet, shy type."  
  
"Well, that's one way of putting it." Tea said.  
  
"Hey, what's with the pyramid necklace thing?" Goku asked, pointing at Yugi's Millennium Puzzle. Yugi was still searching for a vague enough answer when the two teachers and, by then, the receptionist, finally broke their argument.  
  
"Okay, everyone listen up! Apparently, there was an error made on the hotel's part when the reservations were made, and the rooms that were supposed to go to the Domino High School class were also given to the group from Orange Star High School." Mr. Blake said over the bored chatter of the students.  
  
"So, seeing as both classes have paid for the hotel rooms, the only logical way to solve this problem is to share the rooms. This will be a wonderful opportunity to make some new friends, so everyone look on the bright side, all right? Good." Ms. Katrik finished. "Misses Videl Satan, Erasa Hartt, and Rebecca Faith will share their room with Miss Tea Gardner. Gohan Son, you will be sharing with Yugi Motou and Joseph Wheeler. Sharpner Glade, you will share a room with Tristan Taylor, Seto Kaiba, and Ryou Bakura." While Ms. Katrik and Mr. Blake continued to group together the other students, the first three groups continued to talk.  
  
"So, now that we're all roommates, are there any deep, dark, secrets I should know about?" Gohan asked in fun.  
  
'Yeah, there's a spirit residing in this Millennium Ring who frequently comes out to beat me up. Is that the sort of thing you meant?' Ryou mentally answered. His Yami had been fairly quiet for him lately, which could only mean something really painful was coming up on the horizon.  
  
"Yo, Ryou, wake up! The Orange Star kids are gonna show us our rooms. Grab your stuff and let's get moving!" Joey yelled.  
  
"Hmm? Oh, coming." Ryou grabbed his rolling suitcase and headed to the elevator with the rest of the gang.  
  
//Well, well, Ryou. It would seem that you've made some new friends.// an all too familiar voice hissed from inside him. Ryou stopped suddenly . /M-Master! I haven't been.../ Ryou stammered mentally before he was cut off.  
  
//Oh, shut up. Meet me outside the lodge tonight at midnight, or you'll regret it...// Ryou shuddered. Another "lesson" that night; another set of bruises and cuts to make excuses for. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He tensed up in reflex.  
  
"Hey, are you alright? You seem distant." It was Goku. Ryou sighed in relief.  
  
"Oh, I'm fine. Really, I am."  
  
"Okay, then."  
  
"Hey, Albino Boy! I'm not gonna hold the elevator door open all day, ya know!" Sharpner yelled.  
  
"Oh, Sharpner, lighten up! He's probably thinking of a girlfriend back home!" Erasa giggled.  
  
"Right, like he's got a girlfriend."  
  
"Sharpner! I know there's a brain inside that thick skull of yours somewhere, so why don't you use it from time to time?" Rebecca snapped, whacking him on the back of the head.  
  
Ryou sighed inwardly and headed for the elevator. He had a feeling that this would be a very long week.  
  
Author's Notes  
  
Peacenikky: And, voila! The end of Chapter One! So, what do you think? Like it? Don't like it? Let me know! Constructive criticism is accepted, flames are not. Please let me know if at any time there is some OOC-ness or Mary-Sue-ism.  
  
Judi: Remember my policy for flamers: If you flame us, we will assume you are on fire, and will. (snaps her fingers and is wearing a G.I. Jane outfit with water balloon grenades and Super Soaker bazookas) .act accordingly. Any questions?  
  
Peacenikky: o_O0 Okay then. and yes, I did take creative liberties with the last names of Erasa, Sharpner, and the teacher's names, and will do the same with their personalities. Since I am just a poor, pathetic dubbie, I can only assume Goku gets wished back after the Majin Buu incident. So sue me. Wait, don't do that. And I do not own G.I. Jane or the Super Soaker Company. So, I've got nothing more to say, except for. have a nice day, y'all!  
  
P.S. I noticed this cool thing in DBZ. There once was a wizard named Bibidi. Bibidi had a son named Babidi. Babidi controls a monster called Majin Buu. Bibidi Babidi Buu. Get it? I just wanted to point that out. 


	2. New Friends, New Suspicions, and Old Ene...

Author's Note  
  
Peacenikky: Hey, everyone! It's me with part two of my fic, and I am so thrilled that you guys reviewed my first chapter. It's great to know that you guys care! ^_^  
  
Megami Kinshin- Thanks! It's good to know that this sort of thing isn't hated or anything!  
  
Yami Vegeta Yaoi Goddess- Okay, I'm working on it!  
  
HotaruMaxwell- Well, Bakura won't be beating up Sharpner in the actual fic, since he's the bad guy here and he won't be sticking up for Ryou anytime soon. But you've given Judi an idea for something in the Author's Notes...  
  
Tiamet- Aw, thanks! And thank you SOOOO much for BETA reading this fic! Sorry I forgot to mention it last chapter!  
  
Crazy Assed Person- Mirai Trunks, huh? Maybe in a sequal, but not right now. Sorry. And thanks for pointing out the fact that everyone knows about the Bibidi Babidi Buu thing.  
  
nagareboshi- Ta da! Here's Part Two!  
  
And to everyone else who reviewed: THANK YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-- Ow! Who threw that?  
  
Judi: Get to the point already!  
  
Peacenikky: Okay, now I have something to say that will greatly affect future reviews.  
  
Judi: And the likelihood of my carrying out my promise to any flamers!  
  
Peacenikky: What I have to say is this: I am going to do my best to keep this Mary Sue free. THERE WILL BE ABSOLUTLEY NO ROMANCE BETWEEN REBECCA AND RYOU IN THIS FIC, NO MATTER HOW SUSPICIOUS IT MAY SEEM. Trust me on this one. The only romance will be between Gohan and Videl, Yugi and Tea, and. well, you'll just have to read the next chapter to find out! Same rules about the characters apply as in the first chapter.  
  
Judi: And the same rule concerning flamers! ^_^  
  
Peacenikky: .Whatever. And now, the ever-present disclaimer.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Dragonball Z, nor do I pretend to. Big surprise. All is own is Rebecca.  
  
Peacenikky: Now that I've got everything else out of the way, it's time for the chapter to begin!  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
"Ryou, are you all right? You seem really stressed out about something." Yugi said gently. The six of them, Ryou, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea, and Kaiba, were crowded in the elevator with the group from Orange Star High, and because Yugi was standing next to him, it was natural he'd notice something like that.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing, just the tight squeeze, that's all." Ryou replied hastily.  
  
"All right, then..." Yugi said uncertainly. Yugi didn't know that Ryou's Yami was back, or how he treated Ryou, and it would stay that way as long as Ryou kept his cuts, bruises, and scars hidden. Of course, even if Yugi did know, there was nothing he could do, unless he wanted to get hurt as well.  
  
'Ding!' went the elevator as it reached the third floor.  
  
"Okay, Tea, this is where the girls get off." Videl said. The rooms had been arranged so that the chaperones would be on the first floor, girls on the next, and boys on the top floor.  
  
Even though there were only four girls in the elevator, Tristan and Yugi had to get out in order for them to move towards the door. Once they were out of the way, the two moved back into the elevator, but Yugi gave the girls' retreating figures one last glance before the doors closed.  
  
//There's something odd about those girls, Yugi, but I can't place it.//  
  
/What do you mean, Yami? They seem nice enough. Rebecca's a bit of a smart aleck, maybe, but nothing out of the ordinary.../  
  
//Well, Videl has an extremely strong energy force around her, and Rebecca has a similar one. I've never sensed this sort of thing before. Yugi, be careful around those two.//  
  
/And what about Erasa? Is she a big, scary demon that's gonna kill us all in our beds?/ Yugi replied sarcastically. From inside his Soul Room, Yami shook his head.  
  
//No, she's like Tea, but those other two are hiding something, something big. And the same goes for Gohan and his father.//  
  
/Yami, no offense, but you're just being paranoid. There's nothing strange at all about any of those people./  
  
"Hello, Earth to Yugi, wake up! We're at the fourth floor, where the guy's rooms are. Of course, if you'd rather stay in the elevator all week, I understand..." Gohan teased. Yugi turned beet red and looked down.  
  
"Sorry, I was just daydreaming, that's all."  
  
"Sure..." Sharpner muttered sarcastically.  
  
/Great, now Gohan and Sharpner think I'm nuts./  
  
//Sorry, Aibou.//  
  
Yugi shook his head as he walked out of the elevator and towards the room where he'd be staying. Ryou, whose problems were also related to his Yami, walked with Shaprner, Tristan, and Kaiba down towards the other end of the hallway, to their room.  
  
'Tonight at midnight outside the lodge... why do I have to put up with this torture every day?' It seemed as though Ryou's whole life was nothing but one large series of beatings and threats. To top it off, now there was Sharpner to deal with. As Sharpner and Tristan yammered about the girls that they had noticed, a tear welled up in Ryou's eye. He wiped it away before anyone, his Yami especially, could notice it.  
  
Meanwhile, back on the floor below, Rebecca, who was getting a bottle of water from the mini-fridge in the room she shared with Tea, Erasa, and Videl, looked up, a confused look on her face. Tea, who was unpacking her clothes, quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"Beck, what's up?" Rebecca shook her head.  
  
"Oh, it's probably nothing, but I just got this weird feeling all of a sudden, like I had to go and do something. But, that's ridiculous; forget I said it, okay?" She chuckled, unscrewed the lid of the bottle, and took a sip of water. 'He's just fine; quit worrying. If he was in trouble, you'd have known in a heartbeat. So why do I feel this way?'  
  
She shook her head again to clear the thought, and grabbed her ski jacket. "I'm gonna hit the slopes. Does anyone wanna join me?'  
  
"Sure, that's the reason why we came on this trip." Videl said as she came from the bathroom.  
  
"I'll come, too. Where's Erasa?" Tea asked.  
  
"Last time I saw her, she was sitting in the hotel café, sipping a mocha and wondering who she was gonna go with to the dance Friday night." Videl said. Rebecca made a face. "What's wrong? Don't like coffee?"  
  
"To put it simply, no."  
  
Tea chuckled and said:  
  
"Well, I'm glad your teachers said the Domino kids could come to the dance they were holding."  
  
"It just wouldn't be right to exclude you guys because you're from a different school." Videl pointed out.  
  
"You're right. Come on; let's do some skiing!" Videl grabbed the key card, and they left the room.  
  
Meanwhile, Gohan and Yugi were talking about what it was like at each other's schools as they walked down the hall towards the slopes as well.  
  
"So, what's with that necklace anyway? I thought only girls wore them!" Gohan asked Yugi.  
  
"Well, sometimes guys wear necklaces too, Gohan!" Yugi said defensively.  
  
"Yeah, but then it's usually just a chain, or a medallion, not a three-dimensional pyramid."  
  
"Well, I guess you could say it's my good-luck charm."  
  
"If you say so... so why were you spacing out in the elevator, anyway?"  
  
"I told you, I was just daydreaming."  
  
"All right, then..." Gohan said, but he still doubted the explanation. 'There's definitely something odd about Yugi. I'll talk to Beck, Videl, and Dad about it later. But for now, I'm gonna tear up the slopes!'  
  
***  
  
After a busy day filled with skiing, snowboarding, ice skating, and snowball fights, the teenagers and the exhausted chaperones all headed back to the hotel for a good, long rest. Tristan, and Erasa, however, seemed to be acting somewhat strangely.  
  
At 11:20, Ryou, who hadn't slept a wink, partly because of his Yami's threat, and partly because of Tristan's snoring, picked up the key card that would let him back into the room, and crept out the door. He would be outside the lodge by 11:25, but his Yami would probably be out much earlier than midnight, and no reason or logic could cool his rage if Ryou wasn't there by then.  
  
As he walked down the hall toward the elevator, a small chill ran up his spine for no apparent reason. 'Maybe tonight's the night I get freed from this curse of a life.' Ryou thought. 'Yeah, right. Like that'll ever happen.' With that dismal thought, he stepped into the elevator, and went down to the lobby. Because there was no one on night shift there, he would be able to slip outside unnoticed.  
  
He was surprised to find that the lights in the hotel game room were still on. If the staff had bothered to turn off the video games for the night, why would they leave the lights on? The reason was Rebecca, who was sitting on the sofa, staring at the pieces of a partially completed jigsaw puzzle and muttering incomprehensibly.  
  
"Um, excuse me?" Ryou asked.  
  
Rebecca gasped and jumped up. "OhmygoshI'msosorryprofessorbutIcouldn't sleepsoIfiguredI'dburnoffalittleenergybyworkingonthispuzzlebutI'llgo." she continued until Ryou threw his hands in the air in surprise.  
  
"Hold on now. I'm not one of the teachers." Rebecca, once she was finished panicking, sighed.  
  
"That's a major relief. If one of teachers found out I was out of my room this late, I'd be dead. Hey, that reminds me. What are you doing out, anyway?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips and cocking her head to the side. Ryou was trying to come up with a decent half-truth when Rebecca laughed. "Don't worry, I won't tell if you won't."  
  
"Er, thanks, I guess." Ryou looked at the clock on the wall. It was 11:29.  
  
"You know, I don't believe we've been properly introduced." She stuck out her hand. "My name's Rebecca Faith. And yours is?"  
  
Ryou gulped. He couldn't get too friendly with this girl; his Yami'd hurt her if he did. 'But, then again, what's the harm in telling her my name? Besides, she'll think something's wrong if I don't.' "Ryou. Ryou Bakura." He said, shaking her outstretched hand.  
  
"Now, was that so bad, Ryou?" Rebecca asked, grinning.  
  
"I guess not."  
  
"Good. Now, could you please help me with this puzzle?" I'm stuck."  
  
Ryou looked at the clock again. 11:30. Half an hour at the most.  
  
"Well."  
  
"Good. Sit down." she said, yanking him by the collar into a sitting position on the sofa. Scattered bits and pieces of the puzzle lay about on the table, depicting a few flowers, a patch of yellow, and a chunk of green and brown. A notepad, pencil, and a camera also sat on the table. Rebecca placed a piece in the flower patch.  
  
"Don't you want to put together the border first?" Ryou asked. Rebecca shook her head.  
  
"No way. That's the way safe people play it, but I'd rather challenge my brain."  
  
"Okay, then." Ryou was a little shaken. Play it safe? What did that mean? "May I ask, what are the paper and camera for?"  
  
"Easy. I'm an author, born and bred, so I carry them around in case I'm inspired. The paper's for notes, and the camera's for preserving the moment." Rebecca grinned.  
  
"Okay... um, that's a nice ring." He said, indicating a silver ring with a pair of outstretched wings engraved on it that rested on her thumb.  
  
"Thanks. I've had it since like, forever."  
  
They worked on the puzzle in silence then, and amazingly enough, they'd managed to complete it in about twenty minutes. Now that it was finished, it depicted an angel with blond hair wearing a chest plate and helmet, fireball in hand, facing off against a dark purple demon, holding a black spear. Rebecca gasped.  
  
"Oh my gosh, I know that angel!"  
  
"Beg pardon?" Ryou asked. Rebecca turned scarlet and cleared her throat.  
  
"Oh, I mean, I know the girl who modeled for the angel character. She's a friend of mine from up north."  
  
"But how can you recognize her? That helmet's covering half her face!"  
  
"Easy. She's really hardcore, so she got that tattoo ages ago." Rebecca replied offhandedly, pointing at a pair of wings on the angel's bicep that were similar to the ones on the chest plate and on Rebecca's thumb ring.  
  
"Oh, I see. you know, this scene kind of reminds me of something I'm going through. You know, light versus dark."  
  
"Really? What do you mean?"  
  
'Doh! Yami's gonna kill me for that!' Ryou thought quickly. "Oh, it's just your typical teenage angst. Nothing really deep or anything."  
  
"Whatever." Rebecca picked up her camera and snapped a couple shots of the completed puzzle, then jotted a few things down in her notepad. "Listen, about what Sharpner said back in the lobby, about you not possibly having a girlfriend, forget about it, 'kay? He's just a big jerk. We're all praying that if we ignore him long enough, he'll melt or something."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Hey, why don't we meet again during free time? I'm sure my friends would like you."  
  
"Um, well..."  
  
"And I'm not going to buy any 'I'm not really a people-person' stuff. I'm going to make sure you don't spend your entire trip here alone, got it? Good. See ya later, Ryou." Rebecca winked and picked up her things.  
  
"You do have your keycard, right?" Ryou asked. Rebecca pulled it from her pajama pocket. "Okay, just making sure."  
  
"Well, good night."  
  
As soon as she was out of earshot, Ryou heaved a sigh. The clock read 11:50.  
  
'Great, I'm now going to be a social butterfly. He's really not going to like that.' Ryou looked at the puzzle again. The silver helmet came down to the angel's nose, and where her eyes were, there were two small white visor-like slits, but he could still sense the grim determination on her face, like she'd either win or die trying. The demon had the same look on its face. 'It really is like my Yami and me. Always fighting, me for freedom, him for dominance.'  
  
The Millennium Ring started to glow. In a moment, Bakura was standing in front of Ryou.  
  
"Well, it looks like you've got yourself a little girlfriend, Ryou. We can't have that now, can we?" Bakura hissed. Ryou let out a small moan. "I'm going to have to think about your girlfriend and that ring of hers. There's something familiar about it... but don't worry. I'll find out what it is soon enough." Ryou bit back a gulp.  
  
"Please, leave Rebecca out of this. She doesn't know anything, I swear!" Ryou instantly regretted his words as Bakura slapped him hard across the face.  
  
"Don't you tell me what to do, you pathetic fool!"  
  
"I'm sorry..." Ryou said weakly before he was punched in the nose.  
  
"Weak, worthless mortal...  
  
"Oh, and one more thing, about that puzzle. You're right, it is like us, but in this scenario, you'll never win. Remember that." Bakura sneered. Then he disappeared back into the Millennium Ring.  
  
Ryou sighed as he checked his face for any signs of bleeding. Finding none, he slowly got up.  
  
'What is it about Rebecca and her ring that's so familiar to my Yami?' he asked himself as he got up and headed back for the elevator.  
  
After the doors closed, a shadowy figure quickly retreated back to the stairs. He had seen enough to push his curiosity about the students from Orange Star High to a higher level, and he also knew that Bakura was active again.  
  
That had to be stopped, at all costs. He couldn't let anyone else get hurt.  
  
Authors Notes  
  
Peacenikky: Ta da! End chapter two! No, Rebecca is not all-powerful, or a raving beauty, and she will not hook up with Ryou Bakura, or anyone else, for that matter. She...  
  
Judi: I'll say! You only gave her one decent...  
  
Peacenikky: (claps a hand over Judi's mouth) Shut up! You wanna give it away? Anyway, like I said before, I'm trying my best here to keep this Mary Sue free. And no, the thumb ring is NOT an eighth Millennium Item. What is it, then? Take a guess, then check back when I post some more chapters, 'kay? Good.  
  
Judi: Remember, any flamers will be dealt with accordingly! ^_^  
  
Peacenikky: (rubbing her temples) Please review, or she'll go berserk and soak everyone. Remember, have a nice day! 


	3. Young Love

Author's Notes  
  
Peacenikky: Well, here we go! Part Three! The mystery couple mentioned in the Author's Notes from last time will be revealed, and you'll finally see some actual skiing!  
  
Judi: And a small hidden joke. Watch for it toward the end of the chapter.  
  
Peacenikky: And now, the reviews. Oh..... my... gosh... I just checked the total number of reviews, and there is one review more for this fic than Kaiba-Doo, Where Are You?! And this was only up to its second chapter! (squeals in giddy happiness)  
  
Leanna: Okay Judi, how much sugar did you slip into her Diet Coke?  
  
Judi: I didn't do anything! And what are you doing here, anyway?  
  
Leanna: I'm the muse. I'm supposed to be here.  
  
Judi: Whatever.  
  
Peacenikky: (calmed down) Okay, now for the shout-outs!  
  
Crazy Assed Person- Um, it sorta is, but it has a deeper existence... And like I said, maybe I'll put Mirai Trunks in a sequel...  
  
Lil' Washu- Aw, thanks! And thanks too for reading my first fic!  
  
Random Rockstar- (blushes) I wouldn't call it genius, but thanks! ^_^  
  
Yami Yaoi Vegeta Goddess- Don't worry, I won't let Ryou get killed or anything. He's one of my favorites, too!  
  
nagareboshi- Here's Chapter Three for ya!  
  
Joey Rose: Sorry, but Joey's not exactly the main character in this fic. I'll try to give him more of a part, though. Having a temperamental Yami bites, doesn't it?  
  
Judi: What was that?  
  
Peacenikky: ^_^  
  
Peacenikky: Once again, I'd like to thank Tiamet for BETAing this fic. Well, like I said before, here we go! I hope y'all like it!  
  
Legend: /Hikari to Yami/  
  
//Yami to Hikari//  
  
"spoken"  
  
'thoughts'  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
Tuesday's dawning brought with it not only a quiet, brief moment of peace for the chaperones during the sunrise, but also renewed energy for the students. As soon as a breakfast of pancakes, cereal, orange juice, and milk was finished, everyone rushed out the doors of the lodge to hit the slopes again, save for one group of students from Orange Star and a chaperone.  
  
"Okay son," Goku began as soon as everyone else had left the breakfast room, "what's on your mind?"  
  
"Yeah, you've been acting a little off ever since we met the gang from Domino High." Videl pointed out.  
  
"Well, I've just got this weird feeling about Yugi." Gohan said uneasily. "I just can't shake it."  
  
"Oh, please!" Rebecca said impatiently. "It's not like he's some evil alien warlord who's come to destroy Earth! He's just a typical teenage kid."  
  
"But that's it, Beck. He's not a typical teenager. I know you can't exactly sense energy the same way Dad and I can, but you must have noticed something! His energy level is twice as high as anyone else's on this trip."  
  
"Well, I did notice a more highly defined sense of light and dark than in most kids..." 'Wait a second! The same sense of light and dark was present in Ryou! What in the H.F.I.L. does all this mean?'  
  
"Look Gohan, I think you're getting worked up over nothing. I know I can't detect energy levels, but I do have a strong sense of intuition, and I'm pretty sure he's absolutely normal." Videl said. "Now can we please go outside? I've been dying to check out the advanced slopes!"  
  
"Yeah, and Erasa and I told Tea during breakfast we'd meet her at the bunny course for a race."  
  
"Okay. Maybe I am overreacting." Gohan said.  
  
"Hey, don't worry about it." Goku said reassuringly. "I sensed something too, but I'm positive there's nothing wrong with him."  
  
"All right, but I still think there's something that needs explaining."  
  
"Whatever." Rebecca said. The four walked outside and went their separate ways.  
  
However, by the black diamond trail, which the chaperones had forbidden any students from going on, thus ensuring privacy, a similar conversation was taking place.  
  
"Okay, what's this all about? I'm supposed to meet Erasa and Rebecca in a little while for a race, so could you please hurry up? I'm freezing just standing here!" Tea complained. She, Yugi, Yami, who had taken a physical form, Joey, and Tristan were all huddled up at the trail's base. Ryou had turned down Yugi's offer to join in the conversation, saying he hadn't fully unpacked his suitcase and needed to get that done.  
  
"Well, Yami thinks that Gohan, Videl, Rebecca, and Mr. Goku are all hiding something." Yugi said.  
  
"I know it sounds crazy, but just hear me out. When you were all in the elevator yesterday, I sensed something peculiar about Gohan, Rebecca, and Videl. It's their life forces." Yami explained before the others could interrupt.  
  
"So?" Joey asked.  
  
"So, those energies are much stronger than anyone else we know. The same applies to Gohan's father."  
  
"Well, why would their life forces be like that? It doesn't make any sense." Tea said.  
  
"I don't know... I just wanted to tell you guys."  
  
"Okay, we'll keep an eye out for anything weird, Yami. Catch ya later, guys!" Tristan said as he headed off with Tea to watch her race, seeing as he had nothing better to do. When they got there, Rebecca and Erasa were already in line for the ski lift.  
  
"Well, there you are! I was about to give up on you!" Erasa said, waving the two over. "Um... Tristan, right?"  
  
"Yeah, that's what is says on my birth certificate." Erasa giggled.  
  
"Oh, so you're the comedic type!" While Erasa wasn't looking, Rebecca rolled her eyes. Tea noticed and sent a glare her way. Rebecca shrugged.  
  
"Well, uh, not really." Tristan said. 'Dang, what's happening to me? I feel like some lovesick buffoon... Did I just think that?'  
  
"Hey, can we race now? I think my lips are starting to turn blue from the lack of circulation!" Rebecca complained.  
  
"Oh, all right!" Erasa said. "Come on Tea! Let's get on this thing!" Rebecca and Erasa got on the first car, then Tea got on with the next person in line. When the three reached the top, Erasa paused to take in the view.  
  
"Oh, wow! This place looks so beautiful! It's just like something out of a romance novel!" She sighed and placed her hand on her cheek. Her eyes seemed almost starry. "Especially when there's someone you really, really like..."  
  
"Wait a second... You don't have a crush on Tristan, do you?" Tea asked. Erasa giggled.  
  
"Well... I think I do!" This caused Erasa to go into another fit of giggles. Rebecca smiled.  
  
"So that's why you were acting like such a blond!"  
  
"Hey! I resent that! I will defend the honor of blondes everywhere right now!"  
  
"Oh? Is that a challenge?" Rebecca asked, arching an eyebrow. "Then let's see if you can beat me in the race!"  
  
"Um, hello? Remember me? Tea?" Tea said, waving her arms to get the other two girls' attention.  
  
"Heh heh... Sorry 'bout that." Rebecca said, placing her hand at the back of her head.  
  
"Come on! First one to make it to the bottom of the hill wins!" Erasa said. "One... Two... Three!"  
  
The girls set off down the mountain as quickly as they could. Tea, having gone skiing with her parents before, glided down the trail with ease. Rebecca, who had some mild experience, skied with a little more difficulty, but was still able to almost catch up to Tea. Erasa, however, wasn't as graceful. She quickly lost control of her skis and ended up rolling down the trail.  
  
"YYYIIIKKKEEESSS!!!" she screamed. Rebecca and Tea quickly swerved to avoid getting hit by the blonde.  
  
"Uh oh... This won't end well." Rebecca said.  
  
"Come on! We've got to stop her!" Tea cried as she set off again. The two brunettes did their best to catch Erasa, but to no avail. To make a bad situation worse, a pine tree was standing directly in Erasa's path.  
  
"Tristan! Stop her!" Tea shouted toward the bottom of the hill. Tristan looked up and gasped as he saw Erasa about to nearly barrel into the tree.  
  
"Hang on, Erasa! I'm coming!" Tristan cried as he raced uphill as fast as he could, tripping slightly as he went. When he reached her, he shoved her out of the tree's path as quickly as he could. The action caused him to begin to fall as well. When the two finally landed at the base of the slope, Tristan was sprawled out on the ground, and Erasa's head was resting on his stomach. Tristan blushed as he slowly got up. "Um... Are you all right?" Erasa looked up at him.  
  
"Yes, I am, thanks to you. My hero." She smiled and looked down, blushing as well. Tea and Rebecca reached the bottom of the trail.  
  
"Hey, you two aren't dead, are you?" Tea asked.  
  
"Yeah, we're okay." Tristan said. His face began to get a little redder. Tea noticed.  
  
"Um, Beck, can I have a word with you?" she asked as she dragged Rebecca over to one side and began to have a whispered conversation with her. "Rebecca, I'm starting to think that Tristan likes Erasa, too."  
  
"What? Oh, that's so romantic! What'll we do about that?"  
  
"Nothing. Let them find out for..." Tea's voice trailed off as she turned around and saw Tristan and Erasa in a deep kiss.  
  
"Oh, I'd say they've found out, all right." Rebecca said, trying to hold in the laugh that threatened to escape from her throat. Tea rolled her eyes. "Well, those two are going to make me crack up soon, so I'm going in for some cocoa. When she comes up for air, tell Erasa she won the race and she has won my respect for blondes everywhere. See ya later!" Rebecca unstrapped her skis and carried them back to the lodge, where she promptly ran smack into Ryou.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
"Ooh, sorry about that, Ryou." Rebecca said embarrassedly.  
  
"I'm okay; don't worry." Ryou lied. In actuality, he had just come from another beating, which was the real reason why he couldn't join Yugi and the others by the Black Diamond trail. Of course, Rebecca didn't need to know that.  
  
"Hey, what happened to your face?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your face. It looks like you're getting a bruise on your cheek here..." Rebecca said as she briefly touched his right cheek. She quickly pulled away when Ryou winced. "Sorry."  
  
"Yeah, I ran into the ski lift booth yesterday..."  
  
"And what about here, on your wrist? It looks kinda red." Ryou looked at the appendage. His Yami had gripped it tightly when Ryou had foolishly tried to run out of the hotel room and escape. He had paid for that mistake in other, more painful ways.  
  
"I tripped and landed on it a little while ago."  
  
"Man, Ryou, you have got to be the most accident-prone kid I know." Rebecca said as she shook her head. "Well, would you care to join me for some cocoa?"  
  
"Um, I told Yugi and the others I'd meet them outside."  
  
"Oh, okay. Remind me to introduce you to Gohan and the others as soon as I get the chance. See ya!" Rebecca walked off toward the hotel café. Ryou sighed.  
  
'I'm sorry I have to lie to you, Rebecca, but it's for your own safety. I can't let my Yami feel like he needs to have you "taken care of."'  
  
//You seem to care a lot for this girl, wimp.//  
  
/It's not that, I swear! It's just that she seems like a good friend to the group from Orange Star, and I don't want them to lose her. Besides, won't people get suspicious if she just mysteriously disappears?/  
  
//Oh, she won't disappear, at least not just yet. I'm starting to get a faint memory of seeing something like that ring of hers somewhere before. And when I find out what it is, then I'll strike!// Bakura began to maniacally laugh from inside his Soul Room. Ryou began to get really scared. There was a girl back in England who had gotten friendly with him before. When Bakura was finished with her, she needed a trip to the hospital. Thankfully, Ryou and his father moved to Japan a week later.  
  
Meanwhile, Rebecca started to get a pounding headache. 'What's going on? It's not him, I just saw him fifteen minutes ago. Even he couldn't have gotten into that much trouble in such a short time... Then what, or who, is causing this?' she thought as she massaged her temples. 'It must be just a normal headache. Nothing to worry about.' Rebecca finished off her cocoa and headed back outside.  
  
At the advanced course, Yugi, Tea, and Joey were standing at the base while Videl and Kaiba skied down like pros.  
  
"Wow! I wish I could ski like that!" Yugi said as Videl expertly maneuvered through a stand of trees.  
  
"Ehh, that's a piece of cake." Joey said. "Anyone could do that!"  
  
"Joey, skiing can be really dangerous if you don't know what you're doing." Tea said.  
  
"Yeah, right! I'll show you a thing or two!" Joey said as he headed toward the ski lift.  
  
"Joey, wait! Don't do it!" Yugi cried. Ryou walked up.  
  
"What's he doing?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, hey Ryou! It's nothing; Joey's just about to make an idiot out of himself, like always." Tea said as Videl and Kaiba reached the end of the trail.  
  
"That little puppy dog is going to try the big slopes? This I have to see." Kaiba said as he looked up toward the top of the slope.  
  
Joey set off with confidence. As the gang at the bottom watched, he seemed to be doing well. Things went out of control, however, when Joey got to the sharper turns and bumps.  
  
"Whoa! Not good!" Joey cried.  
  
"Joey, watch out for that..." Ryou began.  
  
BANG!  
  
"Ooh..." Tea muttered as she turned away.  
  
"Tree..." Ryou said dully.  
  
"That's gonna leave a mark." Videl said. Joey slipped down the rest of the way, landing ungracefully at the bottom.  
  
"Oh yeah, you've really shown us something." Kaiba said disdainfully.  
  
"Very funny..." Joey said as he got up, rubbed his nose, and stormed off. Yugi looked at his watch.  
  
"Hey guys, it's lunchtime! We'd better head back to the lodge."  
  
"Great! I'm starved!" Tea said as she rubbed her stomach. Videl chuckled.  
  
"You won't seem so hungry when you see Gohan and Mr. Goku eat." As the two girls headed off along with Kaiba, Yugi looked at Ryou.  
  
"Hey, are you feeling all right, Ryou?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. Don't worry." Ryou said as he dashed off.  
  
//I don't like this, Yugi.//  
  
/What do you mean, Yami?/  
  
//It's in your best interest that you don't know right now, but there's something very wrong going on here.//  
  
/Don't worry. I'll be careful./  
  
//I know you will, Aibou.// Yugi ran toward the lodge as he thought about what Yami had said. What was going on? And did it have anything to do with the kids from Orange Star?  
  
Author's Notes  
  
Peacenikky: Well, I'll bet you never saw a Tristan/Erasa pairing coming! Here's something else: Rebecca's secret will be revealed in the next chapter! Here's a sneak peek:  
  
"Don't act stupid! I know who you really are, Rebecca Faith!" By now, Bakura had Rebecca backed against a wall.  
  
"Look, I don't know what you're doing buster, but you'd better..."  
  
"Be quiet!" With that, Bakura extended his hand and shouted "Reveal!" A strong gust of wind blasted forth. Rebecca cried out as it hit her...  
  
Peacenikky: Well, does it have you in suspense yet? And let me know if you think Rebecca's becoming a Mary Sue. ...Um, Judi, what are you doing?  
  
Judi: (passing out fliers) I'm starting a rally against the ff.net staff for banning so much stuff. I mean, the MST's were bad enough, but then they killed interactive fics! That means no more mail rooms, no more suggestions from readers, no more review scams... And they've just forbidden chat room fics! It's only a matter of time until they ban self- insertion fics! So readers, E-mail the people working the site and state your opinion! I'm sure we can make a difference!  
  
Peacenikky: Okay then... So, what do you think Rebecca's secret is? Think about any clues you might have spotted, but don't post it in a review, just in case you're right. It'll spoil the surprise. But do let me know if you caught the joke. Peace, love, and marshmallow bunnies, everyone! Bye!  
  
Judi: Don't forget to talk to the ff.net crew!  
  
Peacenikky: ^_^0 


	4. Secrets Revealed

Author's Notes  
  
Peacenikky: Well, Chapter Four is finally up, and as I said last time, Rebecca's secret shall be revealed!  
  
Judi: Yep, she's... (gets conked on the head by the handle of Leanna's katana and falls unconscious.)  
  
Leanna: Don't worry; she won't spoil anything.  
  
Peacenikky: Thanks, Leanna.  
  
Leanna: Any time.  
  
Peacenikky: Well, once again, I'd like to thank Tiamet for BETA reading this fic, and I'd like to thank y'all for reviewing.  
  
Random Rockstar- Great! I'm sure we'll get some progress made soon! Thanks for sending your letter!  
  
Crazy Assed Person- No, she's not a Super Sayain, but good guess. And she'll definitely show some hatred toward a certain white-haired Yami in the very near future...  
  
Irken Gir- Aw thanks! I'm glad I have a new reader!  
  
Mighty Shade- Okay, okay, here's Chapter Four!  
  
Orenji-chan- *Gasp* You really added this to your Favorites Section? Cool! Thank you! ^_^  
  
Peacenikky: Well, here we go! I'd like to tell y'all now, though, that I'll be taking a bunch of liberties with Bakura's past and abilities. I just wanted to warn you.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Dragonball Z. If I did own them, this fic would be a crossover special on TV. All I own is Rebecca.  
  
Legend: /Hikari to Yami/  
  
//Yami to Hikari//  
  
"spoken"  
  
'thoughts'  
  
*** scene change  
  
CHAPTER FOUR  
  
"Well, you're certainly right about one thing, Videl," Tea said incredulously. "Gohan and Mr. Goku can definitely eat!" It was lunchtime, and Gohan and Goku had each eaten five plates worth of food within five minutes. "I never thought I'd see someone who could eat more or faster than Joey and Tristan!"  
  
"Yep. It's amazing, isn't it?" Videl said as she twirled around the spaghetti on her plate.  
  
"More like disgusting beyond all belief..."  
  
"True, but that's a guy for you." Videl and Tea sighed in unison. Erasa giggled as she saw Yugi and the kids from Domino High.  
  
"Hey, Tristan! Over here!" Sharpner merely grunted as he took another bite out of one of his fish sticks.  
  
'What's she see in that dork anyway?' He thought. Rebecca looked up and smiled.  
  
'Great! I'll finally be able to introduce Ryou to the others! I'd like to see him wriggle his way out of this one...' As the others took their seats at the table, Ryou looked nervous.  
  
'Great, she's going to introduce me now. Like my Yami doesn't think I have too many friends already.' Ryou sighed mentally as Rebecca got ready.  
  
"Guys, this is Ryou. Ryou, this is Videl, Erasa, those are the two garbage disposals we fondly call Gohan and Mr. Goku, and you already know Sharpner..." Rebecca said. Her cheery voice dulled as she reached Sharpner, though. Sharpner gave a half-hearted wave as he went back to his lunch.  
  
"Well, it's nice to meet you, Ryou." Gohan said, putting his fork down as he finished his sixth and final plate, seeing as the cooks wouldn't let him take any more.  
  
"Yeah, it's about time Rebecca got a boyfriend!" Erasa said as she nudged Rebecca, who turned an interesting shade of red.  
  
"Erasa! He is not my boyfriend!"  
  
"Yeah, we're just friends..." Ryou said, hoping his Yami would notice and not target Rebecca any more than he already was.  
  
//I'm still going after her, you weak little...//  
  
/I know, I know.../ Ryou said, cutting off his Yami. He was getting tired of hearing the same rants and threats over and over again. Unfortunately, that proved to be a big mistake.  
  
//What did you say?// Ryou gasped mentally. He was in for it now...  
  
/I... I.../  
  
//You'll pay for that! Meet me here, tonight, 10:00 clock sharp. Understand?//  
  
/.../  
  
//Understand?// There was a hint of the rage Bakura usually saved for when Ryou really screwed up in his voice.  
  
/Yes, I understand.../  
  
//Good.// Yugi looked up and frowned.  
  
"Ryou, are you all right?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine."  
  
/Yami, I don't like this. Ryou's acting way too strangely./  
  
//I know, but we're just going to have to wait a little while longer, okay? I have to confirm a few suspicions.//  
  
/Okay.../ Meanwhile, Gohan was looking at Yugi suspiciously.  
  
'Okay, Yugi's spacing out again. Ryou was doing the same thing two seconds ago, too. And now that I think about it, Ryou's energy level is about the same as Yugi's. Whatever's going on, I'm gonna find out what it is by the end of this trip.' Meanwhile, Videl noticed Yugi's Duel Monsters deck halfway peeking out of his pocket.  
  
"Hey, Yugi, what's that?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh, it's just my Duel Monsters deck."  
  
"Duel Monsters? What in the heck is that?"  
  
"You've never heard of Duel Monsters!?" Yugi said incredulously.  
  
"I've heard about something like it before, but I don't think the game's very big in Hercule City." Sharpner said.  
  
"Hoo boy, have we got a lot to teach you guys by the end of the week!" Joey said as he pulled out his own deck.  
  
"So, I take it this game's pretty popular where you're from?" Goku asked.  
  
"Yes, sir. There are these big tournaments and everything!" Tea said.  
  
"Oh yeah Dad, wasn't there a televised tournament a while back, with these dinosaurs and giant insects fighting each other? We saw it when Goten was channel-surfing, remember?"  
  
"Who's Goten?" Tristan asked.  
  
"My kid brother."  
  
'And a baby-sitter's nightmare, especially when he's with Trunks.' Rebecca thought with a wry smile.  
  
"Yeah, you're right." Goku said, answering his son.  
  
"Well, why don't we teach you how the card game works? Who knows, maybe it'll start a Duel Monsters trend in Hercule City!" Yugi said.  
  
"Won't we need cards?" Rebecca asked.  
  
"No problem! I checked the schedule, and the chaperones arranged a shopping day for us in this nearby mall tomorrow! I'm positive they'll have a game shop!" Tea said.  
  
"Yes! I've been meaning to get some new clothes!" Erasa said gleefully.  
  
"But for now, we'll teach you the basics of the game." Yugi said.  
  
***  
  
After lunch, Yugi, Joey, Tea, and even Tristan and Ryou after some persuasion had been teaching Gohan, Sharpner, Videl, Erasa, and Rebecca the basic mechanics of the game, like how Life Points were deducted when a monster was destroyed and what a Trap Card was. After a few practice duels with borrowed decks, Gohan and Videl both proved to be pretty good at the game. Rebecca made some foolish mistakes that cost her her first few matches, but she was getting better. Erasa was showing the same amount of skill, but Sharpner, after making the same mistakes as Joey did during his training, stormed out of the room in a huff and went back out to the slopes.  
  
"Well, you're all getting better. I'm sure that when you get your own decks that you can put your hearts into, you'll get even better!" Yugi said.  
  
"Put our hearts into? Um, Yugi, it's just a game, isn't it?" Erasa asked.  
  
"Well, legend says that there was once a game just like this called the Shadow Games, but there were real monsters and..." Joey began before Yugi hastily put his hands over his mouth.  
  
"But of course, it's just a myth! Nothing, really... But there is a heart of the cards. You've just gotta believe in it." Yugi said.  
  
"Right... Okay then." Videl said, obviously not impressed.  
  
"Aw man, not again!" Rebecca cried as Gohan flipped over the Spellbinding Circle and trapped Rebecca's, or rather, Ryou's White Magical Hat.  
  
"Sorry, Becky." Gohan said before noticing a dark flash in Rebecca's eyes.  
  
"Gohan, I've told you time and time again to never call me 'Becky.' It makes me sound like a little kid. You know what I'm gonna do now, right?" she said in an icy voice. Ryou looked up. He knew that tone all too well.  
  
'Uh oh. What's she going to do to him?'  
  
"I challenge you to a snowball fight, outside, now!" Ryou sighed mentally.  
  
'I guess I'm getting paranoid. Not everyone's out to beat the other guy up.' Gohan laughed.  
  
"If you say so, but remember, I show no mercy!"  
  
"Oh, I'll be expecting none."  
  
"Hey, mind if we join in the fight?" Tristan asked.  
  
"No problem. The more, the merrier." Rebecca said. Videl, Gohan, Erasa, and Rebecca all returned the decks to the Domino kids and ran outside to prepare for the battle.  
  
***  
  
That night, Ryou slipped downstairs to the dining room and sighed as he leaned against one of the tables. It was 9:45.  
  
"Now, where the heck did I leave that blasted thing?" a voice muttered. Ryou turned around and looked for its owner as quickly as he could. Bakura hated having his "lessons" postponed for any reason.  
  
"Hello? Who's there?"  
  
"Oh, Ryou, it's you. We have got to stop meeting like this." The voice chuckled and stepped into the light. It was Rebecca.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, upstairs, Yugi was tossing and turning in his sleep. He finally woke up with a cry.  
  
"No! Stop it!" Yami quickly appeared next to his hikari.  
  
"Aibou, what's wrong?"  
  
"It was just a nightmare, Yami."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I dreamt that Bakura was back, and he sent us all to the Shadow Realm again. Everyone was screaming in pain, but you were nowhere in sight. I was so scared..."  
  
"It's okay. I will always be here to protect you and your friends from anything. I promise."  
  
"I know. It was just so..."  
  
"Do you want me to stay here a while?"  
  
"Please?" Yami smiled as he held Yugi in a comforting hug. During all this time, Joey had been snoring loudly, as usual.  
  
However, Gohan frowned slightly in his sleep. He could swear he was hearing voices, one belonging to Yugi and one that was deeper, wiser.  
  
'I must be dreaming. Yeah, that's it. Ooh, pizza!' With that thought, Gohan rolled over and didn't think about it any more that night.  
  
***  
  
"Rebecca, what are you doing here?" Ryou asked.  
  
"I think I left my notepad in here during dinner. I was hoping to find it."  
  
"Why would you want to... I mean, why don't you get it tomorrow morning?"  
  
"No way. I've lost two notepads that way because someone thinks it's trash and throws it out. I'm not taking that risk."  
  
"I see." Ryou began to panic. What if Bakura decided now was the perfect time to attack Rebecca? He looked around and saw the notepad lying on a table behind him. "Here you go. Good night." he said as he pressed it into her hands.  
  
"Okay, what is going on? You're acting way too weird."  
  
"You don't want to know. Trust me, you need to get out of here now." Ryou noticed Rebecca was wearing her ring again. The wings on it seemed to sparkle in the dull lights left on for the night.  
  
"Okay..." Rebecca said doubtfully as she turned to go. Ryou quickly retreated to a farther part of the room. The farther away he and Bakura were from Rebecca, the safer she'd be. Unfortunately, it didn't work.  
  
//That's it! I remember where I've seen that ring before! I'm taking over!//  
  
"No, please, don't... Leave her out of this... No!" Ryou said in a quiet, panicked voice. Rebecca stopped.  
  
"Okay, what's go..." Rebecca said accusingly as she began to turn around. She gasped as Bakura stood before her, smirking evilly. The Millennium Ring gleamed out of what seemed to be its own accord. "You're not Ryou!"  
  
"What tipped you off?"  
  
"Your energy. It's way too dark and cold to belong to anyone as nice and sweet as Ryou. Who are you, and where is he?"  
  
"Congratulations. You're more perceptive than I thought you'd be. I am Bakura, Ryou's Yami, his dark half." He said as he stepped toward her.  
  
"What did you do to him, you creep?"  
  
"I wouldn't be too concerned about that right now. I'd be more concerned about my safety if I was you." Bakura quickly stepped forward and grabbed Rebecca's wrist tightly. She cried out a little as he pulled it up to eye level. "You might have gotten away with it, if you hadn't picked this particular fashion accessory." He said as he tapped her thumb ring.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Rebecca asked as she pulled away and looked over her shoulder for an exit. Bakura followed her, step for step.  
  
"Don't act stupid! I know who you really are, Rebecca Faith!" By now, Bakura had Rebecca backed against a wall.  
  
"Look, I don't know what you're doing buster, but you'd better..."  
  
"Be quiet!" With that, Bakura extended his hand and shouted "Reveal!" A strong gust of wind blasted forth. Rebecca cried out as it hit her and the transformation began.  
  
When it had finished, Rebecca looked quite different. Her pajamas had been replaced by a white sleeveless dress with an asymmetrical cut along the hem that revealed underneath a blue skirt with a triangular pattern at the bottom. Her slippers were no longer there, as a pair of Roman-style sandals rested on her feet. She also wore a helmet that came down to her cheeks and nose and a chest plate with a pair of wings etched on it. But the most noticeable thing was the pair of feathered wings that sprouted from her back. She gasped as she opened her eyes and saw the changes.  
  
"Oh no... What did you do to me?" she cried as she turned around in a small circle.  
  
"I knew it! You're a guardian angel!" Rebecca looked at him with horror.  
  
"How would you know about our order?"  
  
"Easy. It was because of one of you that I was trapped in this Millennium Ring in the first place."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's true. Back in ancient Egypt, I was sentenced to spend an eternity sealed inside the Ring for my crimes. I was about to kill the priest who would say the spell when one of his slaves, his guardian angel, stopped me. His chest plate had the same pair of wings on it that your own chest plate and your ring have. He erased my memory right before the spell was completed, but I remember clearly now. And now, it's time for my revenge!"  
  
"No way... The Order of Guardian Angels goes that far back? I really need to brush up on my Mystical History." Rebecca said to herself.  
  
"Pay attention! I want to know who you're protecting!"  
  
"Like I'd ever tell you." Rebecca said. 'This is so not good! It was perfectly acceptable for Gohan to find out who I am, and Mr. Goku needed to know, but I was in enough trouble when Videl found out, even though we swore her to secrecy. But now this? I am so dead unless I do something now...'  
  
"Don't mess with me!" Bakura roared as he slapped Rebecca across the face. "You're going to regret that, you no-good little..."  
  
"Ah ah ah... I've got a little proposition to make. I'm sure you won't be able to refuse this offer, Becky." Rebecca curled her hand into a fist and slowly counted to five.  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
"You will stay away from Ryou for the rest of this trip." At that moment, it all became clear.  
  
"Wait a second... You're the one who's been giving Ryou those marks! They weren't accidents at all! You creep!"  
  
"I'm not finished. You will also serve as my punching bag for the remainder of this trip."  
  
"Oh yeah, like I'm really going to do that! I knew they threw out the brain when they mummified people, but I didn't know you'd be this moronic!"  
  
"Witty, aren't we? Well, you'll agree, or I'll make sure everyone knows that there's an angel on Earth. Understand?" Rebecca stepped back.  
  
"You wouldn't dare..."  
  
"Wanna bet?" Rebecca looked down, on the verge of tears. It was all so obvious now. Those headaches weren't because Gohan was in trouble, they were telling her Ryou was in pain.  
  
"How could I be so clueless?" she whispered.  
  
"Well? Do we have a deal?" Bakura asked, a cocky grin on his face. Rebecca looked up with rage in her eyes, even though her helmet hid them from sight.  
  
"You little..."  
  
"I'll tell you what. I'll give you until Friday to make up your mind about the second part of the bargain. Of course, you'll keep your distance from Ryou the whole time, regardless. Now I suggest you get going to bed, little lady. You've got a lot to think about." Rebecca glared at him before she transformed back into her human state, then turned and left the room.  
  
Bakura chuckled evilly. Of course she'd agree. Guardian angels were known for being true to both their mission and their anonymity, no matter what pain it caused their physical bodies. Even though he couldn't really hurt her for three more days, he'd still have the weekend. Now there was the reason he was going to come out in the first place...  
  
Ryou cried out softly as he was suddenly thrown from his Soul Room and fell to the floor. He looked up at Bakura with anger in his chocolate- colored eyes.  
  
"Where's Rebecca? What did you do to her?"  
  
"That's none of your concern, you worthless fool. If you must know, she's been sent to her room for the night. And you'll regret questioning me, worm!" Bakura said as he kicked Ryou in the stomach, the first of many blows to come that time.  
  
Rebecca heard Ryou's cry of pain easily, as well as the ones that followed. She had stayed just outside the dining room door. Her fist was closed over her heart as she thought about how his Yami could treat him so cruelly. A tear slid down her cheek.  
  
'That creep. Don't worry, Ryou. I'm not the type to be pushed around. You'd better watch out Bakura, because an angel helped seal you in your Ring the first time, and an angel's gonna seal you in there this time! I don't know how, but I swear on my honor I will. Somehow...' Rebecca ran to the elevator and quickly stepped inside as more tears fell.  
  
Meanwhile, as Yami held a sleeping Yugi in his arms, the Eye of Ra briefly appeared on his forehead.  
  
'So, he's gotten Rebecca involved somehow. This isn't good. Bakura has to be stopped, and soon.'  
  
Author's Notes  
  
Peacenikky: Whoa! Hold it! Now, before y'all click on the review button and start flaming me for Rebecca being a Mary Sue, I'm going to explain things a little. First of all, yes, Rebecca is Gohan's guardian angel, but she was not there during he fight with Cell or anything. During that time, she was still in training. If she had been there to fight or protect Gohan, she would have been obliterated easily. She came along after the Majin Buu saga, but before GT comes along. She had seen Gohan only twice before, once when he was born, and the other time will be told later. Her current strength is something between Yamcha's and Krillin's. She's really only there in case Gohan needs an extra hand with something life threatening or something like that. I hope this information will make her less of a Mary Sue. Thank you for listening.  
  
Judi: Remember, if you flame us, we'll act accordingly. (brandishes her Super Soaker)  
  
Leanna: e_e Here we go again...  
  
Peacenikky: Peace, love, and marshmallow bunnies, everyone! Bye! 


	5. New Cards and New Plans

Author's Notes  
  
Peacenikky: Well, I've created Chapter Five for your reading pleasure. But before I get to the fic, let's check on the reviews!  
  
Random Rockstar: Sorry to keep you waiting!  
  
Dragon C. Chan: Aw, thanks!  
  
Crazy Assed Person: Phew! I'm glad I have her strength right.  
  
lily carreon: You got the names right. And you'll just have to wait to find out what she does...  
  
nagareboshi: I'm doing my best to keep up speed in writing these, don't worry!  
  
swiftwind: Well, here's another chapter for ya!  
  
LingXiaoyu: Yeah, what you said was a little confusing... I think I understand, though. I'll do my best about that.  
  
The person who didn't leave a name: Well, here's the fifth chapter!  
  
The other person who didn't leave a name: I'm updating! I'm updating!  
  
Orenji-chan: Well, they won't appear in this fic, but if I do decide to do a sequel, they'll be in there!  
  
Leanna: Hey, there's a review you missed.  
  
Peacenikky: Really? Let me see. Oh, for the love of...  
  
Judi: What is it?  
  
Peacenikky: A flame. Listen: "Rebecca's a freakin' Mary Sue, and you should just go jump off a cliff, you Scarlett O'Hara wannabe!  
  
Judi: WHAT!? Okay, who sent that?  
  
Peacenikky: Hang on... Judi, follow me.  
  
The Authoresses head out to a room just outside of here.  
  
Peacenikky's Voice: AHA! I knew it was you two! Get away from that computer!  
  
Judi's Voice: DIE!!!  
  
After much screaming coming from the other room, the Authoresses walk back into the first room, dragging along a very scuffed up and wet Sharpner and Bakura.  
  
Leanna: So, what are you going to do to them?  
  
Judi: Oh, I've got an idea... Just wait...  
  
Bakura and Sharpner: (Gulp!)  
  
Peacenikky: And now, the disclaimer...  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Dragonball Z, Neiman Marcus, or Aunt Anne's. All I own is Rebecca and these three cards: Warrior of Light, Ninja Queen, and Guardian Angel. Guardian Angel might appear in Murakumo's Isle of Lost Illusions fic. Check it out sometime!  
  
LEGEND: /Hikari to Yami/  
  
//Yami to Hikari//  
  
"Spoken"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
***Scene Change  
  
Peacenikky: Now, on with Chapter Five! And thanks go out to Tiamat for BETA reading this fic.  
  
CHAPTER FIVE  
  
'Okay, something's definitely up. Rebecca was way too quiet at breakfast this morning. Ryou's acting the same way, and Yugi seemed worried about something. What's going on here?' Gohan thought as the students laughed and clowned around on the bus that would take them to the mall. It seemed that Rebecca and Ryou were the only two not talking to someone. Well, neither was Gohan, but that would soon change.  
  
"Joey! Tristan! Sharpner! If the three of you don't shut up in two seconds, I'm gonna cream you when we get to the mall!" Videl yelled at the three, who were into their forty-fifth verse of 'Ninety-Nine Bottles of Beer on the Wall.' Needless to say, it was grating a lot of people's nerves.  
  
"And I'll help her!" Tea added.  
  
"Okay, okay, don't have a cow." Tristan said.  
  
"We won't sing it anymore." Sharpner said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Good."  
  
"Oh... I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves... I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, and this is how it goes... I know a song that-erk!" Videl had reached over and grabbed Joey and Sharpner's throats, while Tea had a firm grip on Tristan's. Gohan cried out and turned around.  
  
"Hey, Videl, you might want to cut that out before one of the teachers notices!"  
  
"Same with you, Tea." Yugi said.  
  
"Fine, but if these 'songbirds' try anything else, I'll make them regret it!" Videl said as she and Tea released their throats. Meanwhile, Rebecca stared out a window, lost in thought.  
  
'Ryou... I can't believe it. You've suffered so much at the hands of your Yami, and you don't even try to fight back. What am I thinking? I can't fight him either. If I do, he'll reveal my secret to everybody, and he'll only hurt you even more. Maybe I should just give in... No way. I can't give that creep the satisfaction. But how can I stop him? What's his...'  
  
"Hello? Is anyone home? Rebecca, this is Mission Control, do you copy?"  
  
"Oh, sorry Gohan. I guess I was just spacing out there for a second."  
  
"What? Not you, too!" Gohan moved to the empty seat next to Rebecca. "Listen, I know I've said it before, but I'm gonna say it again. There's something up with Ryou and Yugi. Did you see how they were acting during breakfast this morning?"  
  
"Gohan, will you knock it off? You don't know what you're talking about!" Rebecca snapped.  
  
"And is there something you know? Come on, Beck. You shouldn't have to hide anything from me or Videl."  
  
"I know. It's just..." Rebecca looked up at Ryou. The look in his eyes plainly showed Bakura was in control at the moment, and he glared at her. "It's just..."  
  
"Well, what is it?" Videl said impatiently.  
  
"Videl! You were listening in?"  
  
"Well, there wasn't anything else better to do." She said as she sat down in the seat in front of them. "What's going on?"  
  
"It's a long story, you guys. I can't tell it here." Rebecca said, casting another nervous glance at Bakura.  
  
"Don't even think about it." he mouthed. Rebecca sighed and looked back out the window.  
  
"All right! We're at the mall!" Erasa cried. Kaiba, who had been forced to sit next to her, rolled his eyes.  
  
'Girls...'  
  
The students filed out of the bus and were led to the food court.  
  
"Okay students, you have exactly two and a half hours before you have to return here for a head count. Don't talk to strangers, and watch out for pickpockets!" Ms. Katrik said. Nearly all of the students sweatdropped when they heard this.  
  
//'Don't talk to strangers'? 'Watch out for pickpockets'? How old do these teachers think you guys are? Eight?//  
  
/That's the way teachers are, Yami./ Yugi replied. /Come on, the gang and I told the others we'd help them with getting cards of their own. There's a map of the mall a little ways from here./ Yugi was a little slow in getting there, however. The rest of the students had already crowded around the map and because of his height disadvantage, Yugi couldn't see a thing. Fortunately, Joey had been one of the first to get there.  
  
"Okay, it looks like there's a game shop on the second floor. Let's go, everybody!" Unfortunately for the avid players of the game, not all of their protégés were that interested. Erasa had dashed off to Neiman Marcus, dragging Tristan with her, and Sharpner was browsing through a sporting goods store. Yugi had hoped that Kaiba might help, but he had gone off on his own somewhere. Joey shrugged.  
  
"Oh well. It's their loss if they don't want to learn about the game some more."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right." Yugi said as the other six teens got on the escalators.  
  
Ryou had been given control of his body again, and he didn't know what Bakura had done to Rebecca. All he knew was that there was some sort of blackmail involved. 'What did he do to her? She was so cheerful yesterday, but now she's so quiet and pensive. I wish I had more control over these things!'  
  
//Don't tell me you're getting feelings for this girl...//  
  
/No, I'm not! Honest! I just want to know what you did to her last night!/  
  
//Now, why would I tell you that?//  
  
/Because it's my body, and I'd like to know what it does from time to time!/  
  
//Are you defying me?// Ryou gulped silently.  
  
/N-no, master. I'm not--/ Ryou yelped as he suddenly got to the top of the escalator and stumbled slightly.  
  
"You might wanna stop spacing out when you're on a moving object, Ryou. Just so ya know." Videl said.  
  
"Okay. Thanks for the tip, Videl."  
  
"No problem." 'Man, Gohan's right. There is something wrong with Ryou. Why did he space out like that for no reason? It doesn't make any sense...'  
  
"Okay, I think the best thing for you three to do is to each get a Starter Deck and one Booster Pack. This way, you'll have your own deck and cards that you can switch with. It'll be easier for you guys to duel this way, and you won't get too confused with all the different cards." Yugi said as they entered the game shop.  
  
"If you say so." Gohan said, picking up a Starter Deck from the shelf. Rebecca and Videl picked out a Booster Pack each.  
  
"Hey Videl, did you get a weird feeling when you picked up your pack?"  
  
"Yeah, like some sort of sense of destiny?"  
  
"That's it exactly, like we were fated to get these specific cards... Man, we must be buying into Yugi's theory of the Heart of the Cards way too much, huh?" Rebecca said, chuckling a little.  
  
"Maybe, but I think there's more to these cards than meets the eye." Videl pointed out. "I mean, you're... well, you know. Shouldn't you be sensing some sort of mystical power or something? I think I am, and I'm just a human kid."  
  
"Shh! Not so loud, Videl! But now that you mention it, I am getting some weird feeling... But I guess we'll never understand until we pay for these."  
  
"Right." The girls both smiled before picking up their Starter Decks and heading to the cash register. Gohan got in line behind them.  
  
"Um, did you two feel anything when you picked..."  
  
"Yeah. You too?"  
  
"Yep. Maybe these cards do have a heart, or something like that."  
  
"Told ya." Yugi said suddenly, popping up next to Gohan.  
  
"Ack! Yugi, don't scare us like that!" Gohan said, placing a hand over his heart.  
  
"Hehe......... Sorry about that."  
  
"Okay, so you might have made your point about feelings and the Heart of the Cards, but there's no proof until we open these packs." Rebecca said as she stepped up to the counter, cash in hand. After the three had paid for their stuff, all seven kids went over to Aunt Anne's for some pretzels and for a place to sit and examine their new cards.  
  
"Okay, time to open these up and see if those feelings we got were justified." Gohan said, flipping his Booster Pack over to the back. He quickly tore open the pack and slipped out the cards. "Let's see here......... Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress......... Magician of Faith......... hey, this one looks cool!"  
  
"What is it?" Tea asked, leaning over to get a better look. The card Gohan held had a picture of a well-muscled man with green eyes and long platinum hair held back in a ponytail. His clothes consisted of a green tank top and pants. He seemed to be exploding with power as he held an energy ball above his head. His attack and defense points were both very impressive. The name of the card read: 'Warrior of Light.'  
  
"I really like this card." Gohan said, smiling. Rebecca opened her pack.  
  
"Okay, I've got a Cyber Shield, Feral Imp, Man-Eating Plant......... Huh. What do you know........." Rebecca held up a card. It had an angel with long cerulean hair with her hands clasped together in front of her. She wore a white sleevless gown, silver chest plate, helmet, and gauntlets. The name of this card was 'Guardian Angel.' Though her stats were somewhat weak, she had a nice magic effect. She was guaranteed to protect one monster card from attack once, then had a fifty percent chance of being able to do it again. "How perfect........."  
  
"Fhut roo you bean?" Joey asked around a mouthful of cinnamon pretzel.  
  
"What?" was the simultaneous reply from the other teens. Joey swallowed.  
  
"I said, 'What do you mean?'" Rebecca turned a slight shade of pink.  
  
"Oh, it's a really obscure inside joke. It's a long story......... you wouldn't understand......... So Videl, what's in your pack?"  
  
"Well, let's see here." Videl tore open her pack. "It looks like I've gotten a Winged Dragon as well......... Hey, look at this one!" Videl held up a card with a young woman on the front. She wore a violet ninja gi, a bandanna that came down to just above her intense purple eyes, and a mask that covered right up to her nose. She held three ornamental daggers in each hand. She had a nice attack power, but a slightly below average defense strength. The card's name was the 'Ninja Queen.' "Hey, you think this card's kind of like me? The strong and mysterious Femme Fatale!"  
  
"Yeah, I guess there is a bit of a resemblance." Gohan said after taking a bite out of his pretzel.  
  
"Um, I'll be right back, you guys..." Rebecca said after finishing off her pretzel. She quickly got up and walked toward the restrooms.  
  
//Hmm... She won't get away from me that easily. You'd better follow her.// Bakura said through his and Ryou's mind link.  
  
/No! I'm not going to help you with what you're doing to her!/  
  
//So you're defying me, are you? Perhaps another trip to the Shadow Realm is in order for you.// Ryou cringed inwardly. //That's right, you remember. Now follow her!//  
  
/Are you sure? I mean, she might just be heading for the powder room. She was going in that--/  
  
//DO IT, OR ELSE!//  
  
/Yes, master.../ Ryou slowly got up.  
  
"Hey guys, I'm going to check out the game shop again. I think I noticed some pieces for Monster World in there. I'll be back in a little while."  
  
"Kay, see ya." Joey said before taking another bite out of his pretzel. Yugi frowned briefly, but said nothing. Ryou walked slowly toward the game shop, which was near the other end of the floor in an attempt to give Rebecca a chance to get back to the table safely.  
  
//You're stalling! I'm going to take over if you don't hurry up!//  
  
/N-no, I'm not stalling!/  
  
//You're lying to me... You're going to pay for that, hikari.....//  
  
Meanwhile, Rebecca leaned against a soda machine near the bathrooms, rubbing her temples. She was on the verge of tears.  
  
'Ryou... He's going to hurt you again, I know it... And I can't do anything about it. My supervisors won't be too happy when they hear about this...' The mission of a guardian angel was clear: protect the one you're assigned to, protect other innocent people if possible, and keep your identity secret. Failure to do so often resulted in a transfer to the Home for Infinite Losers, and Rebecca had already nearly been sent there once before. With her current situation, things didn't look too good for the young angel.  
  
"What am I gonna do? There's got to be some way to stop him..." Rebecca whispered. She looked up and gasped as Bakura stared her down.  
  
"Hello again."  
  
"What do you want?" Rebecca asked, rubbing her index finger along her thumb ring self-consciously, a habit she often fell on whenever she was nervous.  
  
"I just wanted to remind you of our agreement to meet again Friday... Ryou told me there's going to be a dance that night, so I figured we should discuss your agreement to the other part of the bargain afterwards. Got it?" Rebecca sighed before she looked him in the eyes.  
  
"If I do as you say, will you leave Ryou alone? I'm sure he's never done anything to you."  
  
"Why should I do that? I've got no reason to." Bakura smirked evilly. Rebecca looked at him with fire in her eyes.  
  
"Someday, somehow, karma will catch up to you. And when it does, I wish you luck, not that you deserve it." Rebecca began to walk off before Bakura grabbed her wrist.  
  
"I will not be spoken to like that!"  
  
"Well, get used to it, because not everyone is afraid of you. And remember Egypt-boy, we're in public." Rebecca stuck out her tongue childishly before shaking her wrist free and quickly walking off. 'Oh, that was brilliant, girl. Make the evil psychotic spirit angry. Now he'll take it out on Ryou.' Rebecca thought dismally as she went. 'Now I'm going to ride the biggest guilt trip of my life... I'm so sorry, Ryou. I swear I'll stop him soon.' Rebecca wiped away a tear before going back to Aunt Anne's. She had been gone a little too long for her own good.  
  
Meanwhile, Bakura glared at Rebecca's retreating figure before he gave Ryou control over his body again. Ryou sighed and looked at the floor before running back towards Aunt Anne's.  
  
"Rebecca?" Ryou asked nervously. She turned around.  
  
"Yeah, what is it?"  
  
"I'm probably going to get killed for this, but I wanted to say I'm sorry for what my Yami's doing to you. I don't know why you're involved with this mess, but you shouldn't be."  
  
"Ryou, it's okay. Don't feel guilty about it. Look, there's no time to talk about this right here, so we'll have to continue later, okay? Come on, the others are waiting for us."  
  
"Alright, then..." Ryou kept his eyes on the ground as the two walked back toward the small tables where their friends were sitting.  
  
"Well, there you are! I was starting to get worried!" Tea exclaimed.  
  
"Sorry about that."  
  
"So, did you find anything new for Monster World, whatever the heck that is?" Gohan asked  
  
"No, nothing that caught my eye." Ryou said. Tea stood up.  
  
"Well, we've got plenty of time to kill before we have to head back, so why don't we go do some more shopping?" Videl and Rebecca quickly agreed and grabbed their purses. Yugi, Gohan, Joey, and Ryou exchanged looks of resignation before getting up as well.  
  
"So you three, what would you say your favorite card is right now?" Yugi asked as the group headed for an interesting-looking store.  
  
"Oh, mine's definitely the Warrior of Light. It looks like it could really kick some butt!" Gohan said, laughing slightly.  
  
"I'm partial to the Guardian Angel. She may not look like much, but if she can protect my monsters for a turn or two, then it just might be the stalling time I need to draw a winning card." Rebecca chimed in.  
  
"I prefer my Ninja Queen. There's just something about her that seems so fascinating." Videl said. From inside his Soul Room, Bakura listened with great interest.  
  
'So, these young mortals have chosen their favorite cards... This gives me an idea for getting rid of the angel, the pharaoh's hikari, and a chance to get his Millennium Puzzle all at once. All I have to do is wait for the right moment...'  
  
/Yami, I'm getting a bad feeling about Ryou. I think Bakura's back again./ Yugi mentally said.  
  
//I'm afraid you're right Yugi, but there's nothing we can do for now.//  
  
/But Ryou's my friend! I can't sit back and let him get hurt like this!/  
  
//We can't do anything at the moment. I hate this as much as you do, but we have to think before we act.//  
  
/I know, it's just.../  
  
//Don't worry, aibou. We'll stop him, I promise.//  
  
***  
  
After the two and a half hours were up, the kids returned to the food court. After making sure everyone was there, the teachers gave the students half an hour more for shopping before returning to the lodge. When that was over, everyone went back to the bus for the trip back.  
  
"So, where were you for those three hours?" Joey asked, nudging Tristan in the side.  
  
"You know I was with Erasa."  
  
"C'mon man, I need details!"  
  
"Well, tough." Tea sighed.  
  
"They're gonna try to kill each other again, aren't they?"  
  
"Uh-huh..." Yugi replied, keeping an eye on Ryou.  
  
"Are you listening to me?"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Meanwhile, Gohan was having some thoughts of his own.  
  
'Geez, this thing's been driving me crazy! There is definitely something up with Yugi and Ryou, and I've got a feeling that Beck's gotten involved somehow. I don't like this... Some way, some how, I've got to find out what those two are hiding. I won't stop until I do.'  
  
Author's Notes  
  
Peacenikky: Well, that was Chapter Five. Hope ya liked it!  
  
Rebecca: Um, what's Judi doing to Sharpner and Bakura?  
  
Peacenikky: Wait a second... What are you doing here?  
  
Rebecca: I was bored.  
  
Peacenikky: Oh.  
  
Judi: Well, to get revenge for that bogus flame these morons sent in, we're gonna have a little fun with them... hehehe...  
  
Peacenikky: Okay, that sounded so wrong...  
  
Judi: Not like that! I'm gonna make them fight each other in a deathmatch!  
  
Bakura: What!? You can't do that!  
  
Judi: Yes I can. I'm the Authoress!  
  
Peacenikky: Co-Authoress, Judi.  
  
Judi: Tomato, to-mah-to.  
  
Leanna: In this corner, we have the ex-tomb robber and all-around creep, Bakura! And in this corner, we have the egotistical loser known as Sharpner! Let's get ready to RUMBLE!  
  
Sharpner: Well, we're not gonna fight.  
  
Bakura: So there, ladies.  
  
Judi: Oh, I'm prepared for that... (pulls out a card) Brain Control! Make these two pinheads fight each other!  
  
A flash of light hits both men. A few moments later, they look at each other and start fighting.  
  
Leanna: Hey! No hitting below the belt! That's a penalty!  
  
Peacenikky: Leanna, this is a wrestling variant, not boxing.  
  
Leanna: Oh.  
  
Judi: Uh oh...  
  
Rebecca: What? I'm enjoying this.  
  
Judi: I just remembered. Brain Control only lasts for one turn.  
  
Peacenikky: And in our world, how long is that?  
  
Sharpner: Hey! What the heck am I doing?  
  
Bakura: You two will pay for making us your puppets!  
  
Leanna: Oh dear...  
  
Peacenikky: Peace, love, and marshmallow bunnies, y'all! Bye! (Runs off to grab a decent shield) 


	6. The Plan is Unveiled

Author's Notes  
  
Peacenikky: (hiding from Bakura) Well, here I am with Chapter Six! I still can't believe how many good reviews I'm getting! (Giddy squeal) ^_^  
  
Judi: (whispering) Will you shut up and get your Crystal Rod already? Sharpner's no biggie, but if Bakura finds us like this, we are so dead!  
  
Leanna: (whispering) It's your fault for picking a card that only lasts for one turn, Judi!  
  
Peacenikky: (whispering) Okay, let me go get it... uh oh...  
  
Bakura: Hello, ladies...  
  
Peacenikky: Stay back! I'm warning you...  
  
Bakura: Oh, yeah? What are you gonna do to me? As long as you're unarmed, you're... (gets tapped on the shoulder) Huh?  
  
Bakura turns around to come face-to-face with a figure robed in black, carrying a sharp, pointy scythe.  
  
Bakura: IT'S THE REAPER OF CARDS! AIEEE!!! (runs away screaming)  
  
Figure: Well, that was fun.  
  
Peacenikky: No way... Is it really.....  
  
The figure pulls back its hood, revealing Rebecca Faith.  
  
Rebecca: Too bad I can't do that to him in the actual fic. Oh well.  
  
Judi: All right! You do have a little darkness! Woo hoo!  
  
Rebecca: I'll be right back. I have to get this scythe back before Menardi realizes I "borrowed" it.  
  
Peacenikky: Well, now that Bakura's temporarily out of the way, I'll be getting my Crystal Rod now. I'll be sure to get revenge for Pegasus! That creep, attacking him when he was so vulnerable... (goes off in search for the staff)  
  
Leanna: She's actually supporting Pegasus? What's that about?  
  
Judi: She saw "Aftermath" for the first time a while back. I can't believe Pegasus was so... weak.  
  
Leanna: Well, I guess since he did do those things for love, the guy does deserve a tiny bit of sympathy... I think.  
  
Judi: Well, I'm the only one left to do the rest of the Author's Notes. Peachy... I guess I'll do this list of reviewer shout-outs Peacenikky left behind first...  
  
Crazy Assed Person: Well, I'm glad she's not a Mary Sue. I'm still a little worried, though...  
  
sugar high demon: Wow... You really live up to your name, don't you?  
  
BlackLadyCharon: Thanks!  
  
Dragon C. Chan: Well, get ready for more suspense!  
  
Floradaine: Oh my gosh, you're making me blush!  
  
Mathais-8888: Well, you're about to get your wish...  
  
Europa: Good. I was worried that her being a guardian angel would make her more of a Mary Sue!  
  
Just Another Face in the Crowd: Well, there's going to be more of Yami, but Kaio-Shin won't be in this fic. Sorry.  
  
Katana: (sarcastically) Gee, thank for all your help. I've got a slightly better idea for Sharpner and Bakura, though... Mwahahaha...  
  
nagareboshi: Well, I'm continuing!  
  
Star Lin: Don't worry, I don't plan on abandoning this fic or anything. I'm having too much fun with it!  
  
Dracana Luna Challenge Master: Here's the next chapter for ya!  
  
Naomi Starcloud: Well, you'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out! Sorry!  
  
Judi: Several of y'all have asked us to hurry with updates. Peacenikky and I are doing our best to juggle schoolwork, Debate Team, and fic-writing, so we're doing our best to come out with quality chapters as quickly as possible. Don't worry.  
  
Leanna: And I'll do my best to inspire them to come up with various ideas as well.  
  
Judi: By the way, this chapter is as romantic between Rebecca and Ryou as it is gonna get. Thanks again to Tiamet for BETA reading this. I guess there's nothing left to do but continue with the fic! So, onward!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or DBZ. All I own is Rebecca, Cye, and the "Warrior of Light," "Guardian Angel," and "Ninja Queen" cards. "Guardian Angel" may also appear in Murakumo's "Isle of Lost Illusions" fic. I believe that covers everything.  
  
Legend: /Hikari to Yami/  
  
//Yami to Hikari//  
  
"spoken"  
  
'thoughts'  
  
***scene change  
  
CHAPTER SIX  
  
Thursday passed without much excitement for most of the students. Ryou, sadly, received another beating from Bakura, which subsequently kept Rebecca up with a headache. Yugi also had trouble getting to sleep that night.  
  
/I can't believe it. No matter what we do, Bakura keeps coming back and he keeps hurting Ryou. There's got to be some way to keep Bakura in the Shadow Realm for a good long while, at least until we can find out how to stop him for good./ he mentally said to Yami.  
  
//Yugi, I know this is hard for both of us. But something tells me that a new development is just on the horizon. We can't attack Bakura until then.//  
  
/Yeah, but there's got to be something we can do!/  
  
//All we can do for now is be there for Ryou. We will stop Bakura soon, I promise.//  
  
/Okay... Goodnight, Yami./  
  
//Goodnight, Aibou.// Yugi took off the Millennium Puzzle for the night and fell into a fitful slumber.  
  
Gohan quickly sat bolt upright.  
  
'Weird... I could have sworn there was a glow just now from that necklace thing Yugi wears. Something's up, and I just missed it! I suppose there's the dance tomorrow night. I'll find out then, for sure.' Gohan shook his head and lay back down.  
  
***  
  
Down on the third floor, Rebecca looked out the window at the serene landscape and the gently falling snow.  
  
"There's got to be a way... Maybe if I lure him outside during a snowstorm and lock him out, I can turn Bakura into an ice-pop. Yeah, that'll fix him." Rebecca chuckled in spite of herself.  
  
"Hey Beck, are you still up?" Videl asked groggily.  
  
"Yeah, I know I should be getting some sleep."  
  
"So why don't you?" Tea asked. "I'm trying to sleep here!"  
  
"Sorry. I'll shut up."  
  
"Well, see you guys in the morning." Videl said as her head hit the pillow again. Rebecca's headache began to subside.  
  
'I guess it's over for now. Maybe I can finally get some sleep.' Rebecca crawled back into bed, and finally drifted off into the world of dreams.  
  
***  
  
Ryou slowly headed back towards the elevator, trying to ignore the pain that shot through his body when he walked.  
  
'When will this nightmare ever end? I don't know what I'll do if this keeps up... At least Rebecca won't have to deal with my Yami much longer... Just a few more days, and then she'll be out of this mess. But when will I?' Ryou sighed wearily and stepped into the elevator.  
  
***  
  
The next day, all the students on the trip were excited about the dance. Ryou kept to himself during the day, choosing to go down some of the more unpopular slopes to avoid the others. Everyone else, however, pretty much stayed together for the rest of the day.  
  
"Who cares where he is, anyway? The kid's a wimp, if you ask me." Sharpner said.  
  
"That's not true! He's just as brave as the rest of us!" Tea said defensively.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"So, what next?" Joey asked.  
  
"Well, we haven't been ice-skating very much..." Videl pointed out.  
  
"Ice skating? That's gotta be the wimp-I mean, most romantic thing to do here..." Tristan said after looking at Erasa.  
  
"Well, let's get going!" Erasa said, heading off toward the rink.  
  
"Most romantic? Man, that girl's really getting to ya, buddy." Joey said when Erasa was out of earshot.  
  
"She is not!"  
  
"Don't lie! You'd never do any ice-skating if you weren't with her!" Joey shot back.  
  
"Hey guys, cut it out! This isn't the time or place for that!" Yugi said.  
  
"Fine." Both boys said in unison as they headed off toward the rink. Videl, Tea, and Gohan all laughed as they followed them.  
  
"You've been really quiet lately, Beck. You feeling sick or something?" Yugi asked the remaining girl.  
  
"Oh, I'm fine. Thanks for your concern. I've just been thinking about..."  
  
"About Ryou?"  
  
"What? How did you know?" Rebecca instantly began to mentally berate herself for letting that slip.  
  
"Don't ask. Don't worry though. We'll help him."  
  
//Aibou, are you sure you should be talking about this with her?//  
  
/I know it doesn't seem wise, Yami, but I think she knows about Ryou's situation./  
  
//What?//  
  
/I know, but call it a hunch.../  
  
//You may be right, Aibou. There is something about her that seems a little different.//  
  
/Well, let's get going. Rebecca left without us!/ Yami laughed from his Soul Room as Yugi ran to catch up to the others.  
  
***  
  
As the sun began to set several hours later, the students congregated in the dining room. The tables and chairs had been moved toward the back to make space for the kids to dance and socialize.  
  
"Okay students, let's get ready to have some fun!" Mr. Blake shouted as he put in a CD and pressed "play." Most of the students were surprised at his hidden talent as a DJ, but they just shrugged it off and hit the dance floor.  
  
After several songs, Goku stepped up and tapped the microphone to get everyone's attention.  
  
"Okay everyone, we're gonna slow things down with a 'couples-only' dance, so grab a partner!" Ms. Katrik quickly took the mike.  
  
"We'll be watching you..." she said accusingly.  
  
Erasa and Tristan quickly paired up, as did Gohan and Videl. Tea laughed as she pulled a blushing Yugi to the dance floor. Ryou, who had until now been standing in a corner, gulped and walked over to Rebecca, who was standing by the refreshment table.  
  
"Um, would you like to dance? We need to talk."  
  
"Yeah, I guess we do. Okay."  
  
As the opening bars lead to the lyrics, Ryou cleared his throat nervously and began to speak.  
  
"Look, whatever Bakura's doing to you, I'm sorry about everything."  
  
"It's not your fault. Besides, I'm not going to let him push me around. I'll make him regret crossing me soon enough. It's you I'm worried about. You need to learn to stand up to him."  
  
"I tried telling him he didn't scare me about two years ago. He broke my nose."  
  
"Not like that! That only works on 'Leave it to Beaver.' I mean, defend yourself! Fight back!"  
  
"Are you crazy? He'd kill me!"  
  
"Have you ever heard of a type of martial arts called judo? It's all about using your opponent's strength against him. If you tried that, I'm sure you'll show him a thing or two!"  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"You have to believe in yourself, Ryou! It's the only way you'll ever stop Bakura!"  
  
"Have you always been this stubborn?" Rebecca laughed.  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"I thought so..."  
  
A moment or two after the song ended, something began to give off a faint buzzing from Rebecca's skirt pocket.  
  
"It's my pager. I wonder who could be calling..." Rebecca frowned as she looked at the small display. "Aw, crud. Look, I've got to take this call. I'll be right back, Ryou."  
  
"Okay, then..."  
  
Yugi frowned as Rebecca passed him.  
  
/Hmm... She seems upset about something./  
  
//Hang on... I'm going to take over for a bit, Yugi. There's something I want to check.//  
  
/Okay./ No one seemed to notice as Yugi was replaced by a slightly taller version of himself as he quickly walked out of the dining room. A little way outside, Rebecca was near a stand of pay phones.  
  
"Cye, listen to me. Ryou is not my boyfriend! He's a boy, and he's a friend, but that's it!" Rebecca paused as the person on the other line spoke. "Look, that dance meant nothing, okay? We only did it so we could talk about... never mind." She paused again, then quietly gasped. "Um, I've gotta go! Love ya, Uncle Cye! See you Monday! Bye!" She quickly put the receiver back on its hook and combed her bangs with her fingers. "I am so toast..." she muttered. Yami stepped into her area of view.  
  
"So, who was that?"  
  
"Oh, hey Yugi. That was just my uncle. He called to see how I was doing. He's a bit on the overprotective side..." Rebecca chuckled nervously.  
  
"Really? Tell me, Rebecca. How could he have known about that dance you and Ryou shared if he's miles away in Hercule City?"  
  
"Um..."  
  
"There's more to you than meets he eye, Rebecca. What is it?" Her eyes widened.  
  
"You're not Yugi!"  
  
"Correct. I'm Yami, his darker half." Rebecca moaned.  
  
"Here we go again..."  
  
"You've been hiding something. What is it?" Yami extended a hand toward the girl. "Reveal!" Just like when Bakura had done so, a gust of wind blasted forth and hit Rebecca. When it subsided, she was in her angel form.  
  
"Aw man, not again!"  
  
"So this has happened before?"  
  
"Me and my big mouth... Yeah, Bakura did the same thing to me Tuesday night. Happy now?"  
  
"Who was it you were talking to?"  
  
"That was Cye, my supervisor. He knows when I break a rule, so that's how he knew Ryou and I danced together. Angels aren't allowed to have a boyfriend or girlfriend, in case it's used against our mission."  
  
"I see. So, I take it Bakura's been holding this little secret over your head?"  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
Suddenly, Joey ran into the area.  
  
"There you are! There's a small fire in the kitchens! Everyone's gotta get out..." Joey trailed off. "Rebecca, is that you?" She slapped her forehead.  
  
"Oh great, now he knows!"  
  
"Joey, what caused this?"  
  
"I don't know! One minute, we were all dancing, the next, the chaperone's are telling us to get out!"  
  
"Oh no... I think I know who started that fire. Bakura! That no-good little..." Rebecca didn't get to finish, as Gohan quickly skidded into the hall.  
  
"Guys! We've got to get-Rebecca? What are you....."  
  
"It's a long story, Gohan." The black-haired boy turned toward Yami.  
  
"I know you're behind this somehow, now I want an explanation!"  
  
"Very well, Gohan. The truth is, Yugi Moto and I are two different individuals. I am his Yami, his darker half."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's true, and I'll prove it to you."  
  
//Yugi, it's time everyone's secrets came into the light.//  
  
/I know. I've been listening. I'll come out now./ The Millennium Puzzle glowed brightly as Yugi appeared next to Yami.  
  
"I knew there was something up with that puzzle!" Gohan exclaimed.  
  
"Well, now you know the truth about me."  
  
"Hold it! The fire's still burnin' ya know! Let's get out of here!" Joey said as he pushed Yugi and Yami toward the exit.  
  
"No! Something's happened to Ryou, I just know it! We can't go until we find out what it is!" Rebecca cried as she ran back to the dining room.  
  
Inside, most of the students had already evacuated the building. Videl, Tea, and Tristan were still inside, however.  
  
"What are you still doing here?" Gohan asked.  
  
"We were worried about you guys!" Tea answered. "Why haven't you-Rebecca?"  
  
"Yeah, it's me. Well, that makes two more people who know about me. What next?"  
  
"You're about to find out..." a voice hissed. Videl instinctively crouched into a fighting position. Yami stepped in front of Yugi protectively.  
  
"Come on out! You don't scare us!" Gohan shouted.  
  
"If you insist..." Bakura stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"You! Why are you doing this?" Rebecca asked, balling her hand into a fist.  
  
"It's simple, really. I'm going to get rid of you mortals, and I shall finally acquire the Millennium Puzzle!"  
  
"You'll have to get past me first, Tomb Robber!" Yami shouted.  
  
"Oh, I don't think there's much you can do, Pharaoh. Not after I do this!" Bakura pulled a small stack of Duel Monsters cards from his pocket and fanned them face-out. "Recognize these?"  
  
"Hey, that's my Cyber Commander!" Tristan cried.  
  
"And isn't that my Magician of Faith?" Tea added.  
  
"And that's my Dark Magician!" Yugi said.  
  
"What are you doing with my Ninja Queen?" Videl asked.  
  
"You're right, these are your favorite cards. And I'll use them to bring you all to the Shadow Realm!"  
  
"Uh oh, not again!" Joey cried. Bakura tossed the cards into the air as the Millennium Ring began to glow eerily. The cards also glowed brightly. Everyone screamed as their souls were drawn into the cards, leaving their bodies behind, with he exception of Rebecca, as she was merely the physical embodiment of a soul, her body didn't remain. When he was done, Bakura put the cards back into a stack and smirked.  
  
"If you want to rescue them Pharaoh, you will follow me to the Shadow Realm, for a new type of Shadow Game!" Bakura then opened a portal to the Shadow Realm and stepped inside. Yami cast a worried glance at his friend's empty shells as he opened his own portal and entered.  
  
'Don't worry. I will get you guys out of this, I promise!'  
  
Author's Notes  
  
Peacenikky: Dontcha just hate me right now?  
  
Judi: I see you've found your Crystal Rod, hikari.  
  
Peacenikky: Yeah, but I've decided on a more devious form of punishment for our two prisoners. It was Rebecca's idea!  
  
Bakura: So what? You don't scare us!  
  
Sharpner: Yeah!  
  
Peacenikky: I know I don't. I'm just an innocent-looking teenage girl with a pyromaniac Yami and a half-human, half-lioness muse. But I do know someone much more intimidating!  
  
Rebecca: Come in, you two!  
  
Goten and Trunks enter the room.  
  
Rebecca: Boys, these two are your new baby-sitters!  
  
Leanna: And they've had plenty of sugared cereal beforehand...  
  
Sharpner: Oh no...  
  
Goten and Trunks: TAG, YOU'RE IT!  
  
The boys "tag" Sharpner and Bakura, which in human terms, is a pretty hard punch.  
  
Bakura: Ow! When I get my hands on you two... Oh Ra, they're back for more!  
  
Sharpner: RUN!  
  
Judi: Well, this is certainly entertaining...  
  
Peacenikky: Oh, and before I forget, Rebecca, there's something I'd like to tell you...  
  
Rebecca: Yeah?  
  
Judi: In light of your recent actions, we've decided to make you our Deputy Muse!  
  
Rebecca: Really? Cool!  
  
Leanna: Yep, you'll be helping me inspire these two with ideas for fan fictions, and you'll also hang around in the Author's Notes and help with the insanity that occurs then!  
  
Rebecca: Great!  
  
Peacenikky: By the way, if any of you guys know of a trap card that activates when a monster card uses a magic effect, please let me know and describe it. I'd really appreciate it. Well, peace, love, and marshmallow bunnies, y'all! Bye! 


	7. Battle Royale

Author's Notes  
  
Peacenikky: Okay, okay, I'm back! I have Chapter Seven up!  
  
Judi: (Ducking from various objects being thrown at the Authoresses) You can stop trying to kill us now!  
  
Rebecca: I'm not surprised they are. You locked us all in our favorite cards and left it there! Do you realize how crazy that sort of thing makes the readers?  
  
Leanna: Well, we're back, so don't worry!  
  
Peacenikky: There is one thing I'd like to get out of the way before I continue. The battle that ensues in this chapter makes almost no sense when it comes to the way the game works, but as I have no access to actual cards of my own, I'm making up a slight variation of the rules. I hope these twists won't be too implausible. On a lighter note, let's go on to the reviews!  
  
PrincessSaphire: Good question. Well, Kaiba's been kinda off on his own, being the anti-social butterfly he is. Goku has been busy chaperoning the trip, though he will make a somewhat bigger appearance in the next chapter.  
  
Random Rockstar: Well, I'm always happy to update for you guys!  
  
Crazy Assed Person: Thank you SOO much for the tips!  
  
Europa: Yeah, I know about Rebecca Hawkins, but I had no idea she existed until I read her bio on Pojo.com.  
  
Floradaine: Okay, here's the next chapter!  
  
The Person Who Didn't Leave a Name: All right, I'm updating!  
  
Orenji-chan: Thank you very much for telling me about "Solemn Judgement!" It really helped me out!  
  
Burning-Yami-Rain: You really added this to your Favorites? Thank you! ^_^  
  
Leanna: What about the disclaimer?  
  
Peacenikky: Oh yeah...  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except Rebecca, Cye, "Guardian Angel," "Warrior of Light," and "Ninja Queen." "Guardian Angel" might also appear in Murakumo's "Isle of Lost Illusions" fic. Are all the lawyers happy now? Good.  
  
LEGEND: /Hikari to Yami/  
  
//Yami to Hikari//  
  
"Spoken"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
***Scene Change  
  
Judi: On with the fic! Yipes! (Ducks from a tomato) You can stop throwing things now!  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN  
  
"Uh... Where the heck are we?" asked a very groggy Gohan.  
  
"Are we dead yet?" Rebecca asked.  
  
"Hey, who turned out the lights?" Videl asked, rubbing the side of her head. "And what's this thing over my mouth?" Videl quickly pulled down the bandanna-like mask to around her neck. In doing so, she got a good look at the rest of her outfit. "What the? I'm dressed as the Ninja Queen!"  
  
"Don't tell me we're where I think we are..." Tristan said before looking at what he was currently wearing, which was army fatigues, a machine gun, and some sort of psuedo-gas mask. "Yep, we're here."  
  
"Ack! I'm the Flame Swordsman again!" Joey cried.  
  
"Why am I dressed as the Warrior of Light?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Well guys, it looks like Bakura sent us to the Shadow Realm as our favorite cards again." Yugi said as he got up. "And this time, he's brought you three along for the ride."  
  
"Not again! I hate this place! It's so cold and dark and clammy and... YIKES!" Tea screamed as Joey snuck up behind her and grabbed her shoulder. "You're gonna pay for that, Joey!" she said as she began to smack him over the head with her staff.  
  
"Hold on, Tea! Bakura's most likely going to make us duel, and we'll all need to be at our top strength for this." Yugi said quickly.  
  
"Well, I don't look that different... Just the fact that I now have boots, there's no crest on my chest plate, and I have these cool-looking gauntlets..." Rebecca said as she slowly turned around.  
  
"Duh, Beck! You're the Guardian Angel card! You could pass for her sister in your angel form!" Videl said. Rebecca grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Oh, yeah! Good point... Wait a second! Where's Ryou?"  
  
"Uh oh... I don't see him anywhere..." Yugi said nervously.  
  
"Looking for the wimp?" a familiar voice asked. Bakura stepped into the teens' view.  
  
"I figured you'd show your mug sooner or later, ya psycho!" Joey said.  
  
"Where's Ryou? What did you do to him?" Rebecca asked.  
  
"Why, I haven't done anything to him. He's right over there." Bakura answered, pointing to a spot a few feet away from him. Ryou laid there as the Change of Heart, unconscious. Rebecca gasped and flew toward him, but was stopped halfway when a force field threw her back. "Oops! Did I forget to mention that you can't go near my cards unless it's your turn?"  
  
"No, you left that one out..." Rebecca muttered as she got up.  
  
"Where's Yami?" Yugi asked worriedly, looking around in all directions.  
  
"I'm right here, Aibou. Don't worry." Yami stepped up behind the group. "Well Bakura, I'm here, so what's going on?"  
  
"Your little friends are going to play a variation of a duel, Pharaoh. This time however, there are a few changes, making things quite unlike your last duel with me."  
  
Yugi shuddered as he remembered the last time this had happened, and how he had nearly been forced to attack his friends. "Your seven monsters will fight my seven monsters. If they can defeat them, then they'll take a shot at me. But on the other hand, if your friends all fall, my monsters can attack you, sending you to the Graveyard and securing the Millennium Puzzle for me!"  
  
"I have a better idea!" Gohan shouted as he brought his wrists together at his side. "KA... ME... HA... ME... HA!" Gohan brought his hands to the front, expecting a blast of energy to hit Bakura and send him to the Other World. Nothing happened. "Hey, what gives?" Bakura smirked.  
  
"Fool. I sensed a great power within you in your world, but as long as you are your favorite card, your strength is bound by its limits."  
  
"Oh, this is just great!" Rebecca said, rolling her eyes. "What's next, some giant bug-thing from who-knows-where?"  
  
"Actually, yes." Bakura said as he pulled a card from his pocket and threw it to the ground. "Arise, my Man-Eater Bug!" Everyone stepped back as the huge green and brown insect rose from the confines of the card. Gohan gulped.  
  
"Somehow, I don't think a can of Raid is gonna kill this thing..." Bakura laughed as the Man-Eater Bug came closer and closer to the terrified teens.  
  
"That's it. We're dead. See ya in the Graveyard, Tristan." Joey said grimly.  
  
'We're bound by the powers of the cards we're in, huh? Wait a second...' Videl ran toward the monster. "Time to squash this bug!"  
  
"Videl! Are you crazy?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Don't do it! It's not worth it!" Rebecca added.  
  
"Don't worry! I've got an idea!" Videl pulled out the six daggers resting at her belt and fanned them out. She quickly threw the daggers at the insect, crying out, "Night Dagger Slash!" The Man-Eater Bug let out a horrible scream as it was destroyed.  
  
"What? No! How is that possible?" Bakura cried. Videl laughed.  
  
"You said it yourself. We're bound by the limits of the cards we're in. I'm the Ninja Queen, a very swift card. Since this is supposedly unlike a regular duel, I figured there'd be more variables to consider besides Attack and Defense Points, like the agility and stealth of a ninja. It looks like I was right."  
  
"All right, Videl! You got it!" Gohan cheered.  
  
"Well Bakura, that's one monster down, and it was one of your deadliest. Maybe you should just surrender now." Yami said. Bakura started to laugh again.  
  
"Give up? You expect me to give up? I'm just getting started!" Bakura quickly pulled out six other cards and threw them to the ground.  
  
"We have to fight the others all at once? Oh, great, just great..." Tea muttered as the White Magical Hat, Lady of Faith, Electric Lizard, Crawling Dragon, Dark Elf, and the Red Eyes Black Dragon appeared. Joey gasped.  
  
"Hey, wait a second! That's my..."  
  
"Correct. I decided to 'borrow' this while I was getting your Flame Swordsman. I hope you don't mind."  
  
"Of course I mind, you bozo! When I get outta here, I'm gonna pulverize you!"  
  
"You'll have to wait 'til I'm done with him first!" Gohan said.  
  
"Yeah, well, I call the first shot. He and I have a score to settle." Rebecca said disdainfully. "Besides, we were supposed to meet after the dance anyway."  
  
"What!?" Gohan asked incredulously. "You knew about him?"  
  
"Yeah, we've met."  
  
"Hey, can we please focus on getting out of here alive?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Good idea." Yugi said. "All right Bakura! Bring it on!"  
  
"If you insist." 'Now, let's see here. Videl destroyed my Man-Eater Bug, so maybe I should go after her first. But I do want to make Rebecca pay for her interference. However, little Yugi would make a good first target. So, who do I attack first?'  
  
"Any day now would be nice." Videl said. The spirit smirked.  
  
"Go, Dark Elf! Attack the Warrior of Light!" The Elf's smirk matched her master's as she charged up a ball of black energy and prepared to throw it at Gohan.  
  
"Not if I can help it!" Rebecca shouted as she flew in front of Gohan and clasped her hands together. "Heaven's Shield!" A light blue dome appeared just in time to receive and absorb the attack. "Booyah! In your face, Bakura!"  
  
Bakura was far from looking upset, however.  
  
"Ah, thank you for doing that, Becky. Now I can do THIS!" Bakura pulled out another card and held it up. "Chain Energy! Bind the Guardian Angel!" Two thick golden cords materialized and wrapped themselves around Rebecca.  
  
"Hey, what-Ouch! They're cutting into my wings!"  
  
"Rebecca, watch out!" Yugi shouted.  
  
"It's too late for her, boy! Dark Elf! Attack the Guardian Angel!" The  
  
Dark Elf cackled and threw a second ball of energy at Rebecca. The angel screamed in pain before Bakura snapped his fingers, causing the ball to vanish. The chains quickly faded as Rebecca fell to the ground, unconscious. "That's enough. I want to see her suffer a little more before sending her to the Graveyard."  
  
"Oh, no!" Gohan cried.  
  
"What did you do to her?" Tea asked.  
  
"It was all Bakura's plan. He guessed Rebecca was assigned to protect Gohan and used that against her. Once she used Heaven's Shield, she became vulnerable to his Trap Card." Yami said. "You never said Magic and Trap Cards could be used,  
  
Tomb Robber!"  
  
"Well, you never asked."  
  
"You're gonna pay for what you did to her!" Gohan shouted.  
  
"Stay cool, Gohan. You won't be able to help her if you can't think straight." Yugi reasoned. Gohan curled his hand into a fist, but that was it.  
  
"You're right. I've got to stay in control."  
  
"We'll get him back for her, don't worry." Videl said reassuringly.  
  
"It's our turn now. Joey, attack the Crawling Dragon!"  
  
"No problem! Flaming Sword of Battle!" Joey rushed forth and slashed his sword through the Crawling Dragon, reducing it to ashes. Bakura smirked.  
  
"No big deal. I have five other monsters remaining, and they're all ready to attack your puny little friends!"  
  
"You'll pay for what you did to Rebecca!" Tristan shouted.  
  
"Well, this next attack'll be a blast from the past for you. Go, White Magical Hat! Attack the Cyber Commander!" The white-clad figure leaped into the air while pulling out a long staff and pointing it at Tristan.  
  
"Uh oh... I've been through this scenario before..."  
  
"No! Tristan!" Yugi shouted, but it was too late. The staff had struck Tristan, rendering him unconscious as well.  
  
"Aw man, my best bud! You no-good jerk!" Joey said, trying not to cry.  
  
"Sticks and stones, Joey." Bakura said.  
  
"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Tea asked. "Well, guess what? We're going to avenge our friends! You can count on it!"  
  
"Oh, be quiet!"  
  
"It's my turn, and I use the Book of Secret Arts magic card to power up my Magician of Faith's Attack and Defense Points by 300!" Yami said, holding up the card. Tea glowed briefly as its magic worked on her.  
  
"La di da, Pharaoh. She's still your weakest monster, and she's still unable to withstand my attacks!"  
  
"I also set this card out, face-down. I would attack, but knowing you, you've got another dirty trick up your sleeve, so I end my turn here."  
  
"All right. I'll set this card out as well, and I'll have my Lady of Faith attack your Magician of Faith! Go!" The cleric prepared a ball of energy and shot it at Tea.  
  
"Not so fast! I activate the card I set out, Mirror Force!" A force field suddenly appeared and reflected the attack back to the Lady of Faith, who was destroyed on impact.  
  
"All right! Three down, four to go!" Videl said.  
  
"Don't start celebrating yet. Remember that card I set out? Well, your Mirror Force activated it. You're in for quite a nasty surprise..." Bakura pointed at Tea as the card flipped over. "It's called Solemn Judgment, and it comes into effect when my opponent uses a Magic Card, Trap Card, or a monster's magic effect." A wizened man with a long gray beard and a cream- colored robe and two blond women, also wearing robes, appeared as Bakura spoke. "This card allows me to destroy the Monster Card and Magic Card affected by your turn." Tea took a step back and gulped.  
  
"Uh oh... I know where this is going..."  
  
"That's right, little girl! But don't worry. I won't send you to the Graveyard just yet. Now, Solemn Judgment, go!" The old man extended his hand and sent a blast of energy hurtling towards Tea. When it passed, she too was lying on the ground, unconscious.  
  
"No, not her too!" Yugi fought back tears as he saw her prone form.  
  
"I'm sorry..." Yami said as he hung his head. He knew how much Tea meant to Yugi, and it was his fault she had been hurt.  
  
"You can't blame yourself, Yami. You couldn't have known about that card." Yugi said as a tear escaped and hit the ground.  
  
"Okay, that tears it!" Videl cried as she pulled out her daggers again. "Night Dagger Slash!" she shouted as she threw them at Bakura's Electric Lizard, destroying it as well.  
  
"No, Videl! Don't you realize what you've just done?" Yugi called.  
  
"What? I just-YEARGH!" Videl doubled over as electrical waves coursed through her body.  
  
"Oh, jeez... Videl, attacking the Electric Lizard causes you to become paralyzed for a turn!" Joey said.  
  
"Yeah, I kinda noticed..." Videl said weakly. Bakura smirked.  
  
"Well, it seems I've found my next target. White Magical Hat! Attack the Ninja Queen!" The Hat nodded before leaping into the air again, cane ready to strike.  
  
"Oh, no ya don't!" Joey yelled as he ran forth and knocked Videl out of the way. In doing so, he was the one who took the hit in her stead.  
  
"Joey!" Yugi cried. Joey stood on one knee, moaning in pain.  
  
"Joey, why'd you have to go and do that?" Videl asked shakily.  
  
"Well, you're a stronger card. I figured that if you survived, we might still have a chance. Don't worry about me, I don't think the blow was- ugh..." Joey fell over as he lost consciousness.  
  
"Oh man... When will this stop?" Gohan asked, trembling in anger.  
  
"We've got to destroy the rest of Bakura's monsters. It's the only was we can get out of here." Yami said. Yugi blinked away his tears and extended his staff.  
  
"It's our turn again! Dark Magic Attack!" A wave of dark magic blasted from the staff and hit the Dark Elf, who shrieked before she was destroyed. Bakura shrugged nonchalantly.  
  
"Oh well. I've still got the White Magical Hat and the Red Eyes Black Dragon. I think I'll just pass this turn. Your move." Videl nodded in Gohan's direction as she got up. Gohan raised his hands over his head.  
  
"This one's for Joey! Blazing Energy!" A sphere of white energy appeared in the space between Gohan's hands as he threw it at the White Magical Hat, which was destroyed instantly. Yami smirked as he totaled the odds of their winning the duel. Gohan, Videl, and Yugi were still standing, while all Bakura had left was the Red Eyes Black Dragon... Bakura laughed, seemingly unfazed by all of this.  
  
"So, you've realized that the Red Eyes I took from Joey's deck can be defeated. That little problem won't last long, though. I'm using another Magic Card from Joey's deck, Dragon Nails!" The dragon roared as silver nails appeared over its own, bringing it Attack Power up to 3100. "Now! Red Eyes Black Dragon! Use Fireball Attack on the Ninja Queen!" The dragon, under Bakura's control, opened its mouth as a large fireball blasted Videl. Gohan gasped and caught her as she fell.  
  
"Videl, are you okay? Speak to me." Videl slowly opened her eyes and smiled sadly.  
  
"Sorry, Gohan. I don't think I'll be able to fight any more after this..." Videl shuddered before speaking again. "Help take that overgrown lizard out for me, okay? Be careful..." Videl whispered just before she passed out. Gohan bit his lip as he set her gently on the ground. Yugi bowed his head as Gohan got up.  
  
"You will pay for what you did to her and to all our other friends!" Yugi nodded.  
  
"Their sacrifices won't be in vain, Bakura!"  
  
"You fools! The Red Eyes Black Dragon will crush you both! Now, attack the Warrior of Light!" The dragon opened its mouth a second time and shot out another fireball. Gohan barely had enough time to raise his arms in defense before the blast hit him. Yugi looked on in horror as the taller teen fell to the ground, unconscious like all the others. Rebecca twitched slightly.  
  
"That was our turn, Bakura! You weren't supposed to attack then!" Yami called across the battlefield.  
  
"I told you long ago that this was no ordinary duel. The rules have changed...  
  
"So, little Yugi, how does it feel? Your friends have all fallen around you, and now it's just you versus the Red Eyes. Are you scared? Hmm?" Bakura asked tauntingly. Yugi looked at the former tomb robber with rage.  
  
"I'm not afraid of you!"  
  
"You should be!" Yami shut his eyes as he tried to think of a way to get out of this situation. Alone, Yugi was no match for the dragon.  
  
"Since you have no moves left, Pharaoh, I'll go again! Attack the Dark Magician!"  
  
"NO!" Yami cried out, but it was too late. A third fireball had been launched, and now Yugi was on the ground, unconscious and helpless.  
  
"The last of your forces, sleeping like a baby... They'll all be in for a rude awakening as soon as the Red Eyes Black Dragon annihilates them once and for all! And then you're up on the chopping block! There's no escape!" Yami curled his hands into fists. All of his friends were out cold, and one more blast would send them to the Graveyard... Yugi's nightmare was coming true. "So, how does it feel, knowing there's no way you can possibly win? Well? I've waited for this moment for countless centuries, and now you shall-huh?" A soft moaning coming from behind him interrupted Bakura. Ryou, who had up until now been unconscious, was waking up.  
  
"Where am I? What happened? The last thing I remember was waiting for Rebecca to return, and then..." Ryou's voice trailed off as he realized where he was.  
  
"What are you doing up? You weren't supposed to regain consciousness!" Bakura screamed. Ryou slowly got up and gasped in horror as he saw Yugi, Gohan, and the others, and then turned to face Bakura.  
  
"What did you do to them?"  
  
"That's none of your concern!" Ryou only shook his head, tears of rage forming in his eyes.  
  
"Bakura, I have dealt with you and your abuse for years, but I can never forgive you for hurting my friends! You will pay!" Ryou shouted a war cry and lunged at Bakura, aiming punches and kicks at his tormenter. He had managed to score several hits before Bakura delivered a swift chop to Ryou's abdomen, which stunned the teen.  
  
"You'll live to regret that, fool!" Bakura dealt a kick to the same spot, causing Ryou to fall.  
  
"I'm sorry, guys... I guess I couldn't help..." Ryou whispered before he hit the ground.  
  
A soft glow surrounded his body as he passed out, which quickly divided into seven sections and flew over to Yugi and his fallen comrades. Each glow went into a different teen. Bakura could only look on in horror as the seven began to awaken.  
  
"No, that's not possible! This can't be happening!"  
  
"Hey, we're alive!" Tristan exclaimed.  
  
"But how?" Videl asked.  
  
"Wait a second... Ryou wasn't in that spot a while ago." Rebecca noted. She turned to face the tomb robber. "And how in the world did Bakura get those marks, unless..." Rebecca gasped in realization. "I don't believe it! Ryou stood up to him! All right!"  
  
"I get it! It was his bond of friendship to us that gave us the power we needed to return to our full strength!" Tea said as she picked up her staff.  
  
"Then it's time to take out Bakura once and for all!" Yugi said. Gohan nodded.  
  
"We're back and stronger than before, Bakura!"  
  
"Say goodbye to my Red Eyes!" Joey said. The teens got into their fighting stances.  
  
"Flaming Sword of Battle!"  
  
"Holy Magic!"  
  
"Electronic Barrage!"  
  
"Blazing Energy!"  
  
"Night Dagger Slash!"  
  
"Armageddon's Fire!"  
  
"Dark Magic Attack!"  
  
The seven attacks combined and charged straight toward the Red Eyes Black Dragon. When the dust cleared, there wasn't a trace of the dragon left.  
  
"Yeah! That makes seven monsters we've destroyed! You know what that means!" Yugi said happily.  
  
"Get ready for judgment, Bakura!" Rebecca said as she prepared another attack. The others followed suit.  
  
"No! This can't be happening! I couldn't lose!" Bakura said, taking a step back.  
  
"Now, everyone! Attack!" Yami cried as the seven unleashed their power.  
  
"I'll be back! You just wait! You haven't seen the last of MEEEEE!" Bakura shouted as he was sent to the Graveyard. When it was over, there was silence for a few moments. Then...  
  
"We did it!" Yugi shouted.  
  
"Woohoo! We beat that loser at his own game!" Videl said.  
  
"All right!" Tristan shouted as he and Joey high-fived each other. Tea hugged Yugi while Gohan placed a hand on Videl's shoulder. They had won.  
  
Rebecca sighed happily and walked toward the other half of the battlefield. When she reached the halfway point, she put out a hand to test for the force field. When it passed through, she walked over and bent down and gently picked Ryou up.  
  
"You did it, Ryou. You stood up to Bakura, and because of that, we won. Thank you."  
  
"All right Beck, you've had your sappy little romance scene. Can we get going now?" Joey asked impatiently.  
  
"Romance scene? For the millionth time, Ryou is NOT my boyfriend! And how can you call a simple 'thank-you' romantic?"  
  
"Hey, knock it off, you two! The point is, we've all won. So, can we just go home now?" Yugi asked. Yami nodded and focused his energy. The space around them began to twist and become distorted as the group passed back into their world.  
  
Author's notes  
  
Peacenikky: Voila! Another chapter is done!  
  
Judi: Well gang, it's been fun writing this, but the next chapter's gonna be the last.  
  
Peacenikky: But don't worry! I'm trying to think up a sequel, and there's gonna be a special surprise coming with the final chapter.  
  
Leanna: What is it? You'll just have to wait to find out!  
  
Rebecca: But we will give you guys a clue. "Five Iron Frenzy." Think about it, and see if you can guess what we'll do!  
  
Peacenikky: Peace, love, and marshmallow bunnies, y'all! Bye! 


	8. Goodbye for Now

Author's Notes  
  
Peacenikky: Well, it's the last chapter... And when it ends, so does my fun...  
  
Judi: Oh, knock off the melodrama, Peacenikky! You're acting like it's the end of the world, and you have that sequel planned!  
  
Peacenikky: Sure, spoil the dramatic effect...  
  
Rebecca: Like Peacenikky said, however, this will be the last chapter until she comes out with the sequel.  
  
Leanna: But we do have two last surprises planned! After this chapter is a special little video we put together during the making of the fic and a trailer for the sequel. I think you'll like them.  
  
Judi: So enjoy the ending of Ski Trip Menace!  
  
Peacenikky: But first, a few words for our loyal reviewers!  
  
nagareboshi: Well, here it is!  
  
Europa: The thought of Gohan mini-golfing is quite interesting... And while I don't watch Buffy, I'll try to follow with your fic. And thanks for putting this in your favorites section!  
  
A-Elf: Thanks! In a nutshell, a Mary Sue is an annoyingly perfect female original character who almost always gets the guy and has all these uncontrollable powers. There are several fics out there that discuss this evil further.  
  
JediMasterYami: Sorry to confuse you. Yes, Bakura was sent to the Shadow Realm... for now...  
  
Orenji-Chan: Well, I'll do my best to give Vegeta a cameo in the sequel.  
  
Peacenikky: And Tiamet, thank you so much for BETA reading this fic! Your comments really helped me out!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything mentioned in this fic except for Rebecca, Cye, and the "Warrior of Light," "Guardian Angel," and "Ninja Queen" cards. "Guardian Angel" might appear in Murakumo's "Isle of Lost Illusions" fic. That should do it...  
  
LEGEND: /Hikari to Yami/  
  
//Yami to Hikari//  
  
"spoken"  
  
"thoughts"  
  
***scene change  
  
~~~flashback  
  
Peacenikky: Let the finale begin!  
  
CHAPTER EIGHT  
  
There was a brief flash of light in the mortal realm as the teens returned from the Shadow Realm. Their souls hung in the air for a moment, then landed unceremoniously back in their bodies. Rebecca apparated, holding Ryou's unconscious form.  
  
"Ow! You could have warned us about the bumpy landing, Yami." Joey complained.  
  
"We're back, aren't we?" Yami asked as he helped Yugi to his feet.  
  
"Yeah, barely." Gohan said as he got up. "That was nothing like any battle I've ever fought before..."  
  
"Tell me about it. It was pretty weird getting used to only attacking by throwing daggers." Videl said.  
  
"I'm gonna have to talk to Armory about making gauntlets a standard part of our outfit." Rebecca said. "Those were cool."  
  
"Well, the main thing is, Bakura's gone now." Tea said.  
  
"He'll be back. He always finds a way back from the Shadow Realm." Yami pointed out.  
  
"What!? After all we went through, he's still gonna come back?" Rebecca said angrily.  
  
"Well, hopefully it'll be a while before he comes back this time." Joey said. "After all, Ryou was the main reason we all got back in one piece."  
  
"Yeah, maybe..." Rebecca said as she brushed the hair out of Ryou's face. "I still can't get over how he stood up to Bakura. It must be hard, dealing with the darker part of yourself."  
  
"It is. There was a time when I had trouble trusting Yami, and it was one of the toughest things I had ever done when I finally owned up to it." Yugi said.  
  
"So, how are we going to explain our absence?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Good question." Videl said, shrugging.  
  
"There you guys are! Where have you been? We've all been worried sick!" Goku called as he ran into the room. He paused and looked at the teens carefully. "And what happened to you? You all look like you've been to hell and back!"  
  
"Well Dad, in a way, we have." Gohan said.  
  
"Care to explain?"  
  
"In a nutshell, an evil spirit from Ryou's Millennium Ring brought us all into a battle in a place called the Shadow Realm. We were lucky to escape with our lives." Yami explained.  
  
"Okay, now there's two Yugi's? This isn't making any sense."  
  
"It's a long story, Mr. Goku." Yugi said.  
  
"Ugh... What happened?" Ryou asked groggily as he began to wake up.  
  
"Hey, glad to see you're still with us, Ryou!" Tea said happily.  
  
"Great job dealing with Bakura!" Tristan said, giving a thumbs-up.  
  
"I suppose so... Wait a second... Rebecca? Is that you?" Ryou asked as he stood up. Rebecca smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Yep, it's me, all right. Surprised?"  
  
"You could say that. So this is what Bakura was blackmailing you for?"  
  
"You got it... My supervisors are so going to kill me when they find out about this fiasco..."  
  
"What do you mean?" Joey asked.  
  
"It's simple. Guardian angels obviously have to keep low profiles in life. Only a few people can find out who we are, usually the ones we protect and maybe their families. However, now let's see..." Rebecca began to count on her fingers. "First Bakura found out, then Yami, Yugi, then Joey, then came Tea and Tristan, and now Ryou... This makes seven more people who know about my secret than there should be..... I'm as good as dead."  
  
"Ouch." Tristan said.  
  
"Um, Rebecca..." Gohan began.  
  
"I mean, first they'll yell at me for hours, then they'll give me some ridiculous punishment..."  
  
"Rebecca..."  
  
"And then I'll most likely be transferred permanently to the Home For Infinite Losers, and that's about the..."  
  
"REBECCA!"  
  
"Gohan, what is it? I'm in the middle of a panic here!"  
  
"I'm pretty sure there's a way you can get out of this. Remember the first time we met?"  
  
"Oh, yeah..."  
  
~~~  
  
Five-year-old Gohan was walking through the forest, completely lost. He was currently undergoing Piccolo's training, which was difficult for any child, even if he was half-Sayian.  
  
"Where am I now? I can't be too far from camp, can I? YEARGH!!!" Gohan had wandered a little too close to the edge of a cliff. The problem was, he hadn't quite mastered flying yet.  
  
"Hang on! I gotcha!" a young female voice had called as Gohan landed in a pair of arms. Rebecca, about twelve years old developmentally, gently lowered the boy to the ground. "You ought to be a little more careful, Gohan. I might not be able to catch you next time."  
  
"How do you know my name? And why do you have wings?"  
  
"Um, well..."  
  
"Wait a second! You're an angel, aren't you? Daddy must have sent you to watch over me, didn't he?"  
  
"Well, not quite, but..."  
  
"Wait till I tell Mr. Piccolo about you! I'm sure he'll be glad to meet you!"  
  
"No, don't! If Mr. Piccolo finds out I interfered with your training, and if my supervisors found out I ditched my training without permission, they'd... wait a second... Gohan, do you like magic tricks?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Then I'll show you one. Look deep into my eyes, okay?"  
  
"How can I? They're covered by that helmet."  
  
"Then look at the visors, okay?" Rebecca asked somewhat impatiently.  
  
"Okay, I'm looking."  
  
"Focus on me, and don't blink, got it?"  
  
"I got it. What's the trick?"  
  
"You'll see soon enough." Rebecca smirked and concentrated her energy. "LETHE!" Gohan's eyes widened slightly just before he passed out. Rebecca stood up and brushed the grass from her skirt. "Sorry about that, Gohan. You'll wake up soon." She took a few steps back and crossed her arms so one hand was on each shoulder and whispered "Astral form!" Rebecca's physical form instantly faded from view as she began to fly up. Meanwhile, Gohan began to wake up.  
  
"Huh. I wonder how I got here. I don't remember walking here... Oh, wow! There's my camp!" Gohan laughed and ran back to his small lean-to, already grabbing branches for the fire. Rebecca smiled and flew back to the Angel Realm.  
  
~~~  
  
"That's right... I erased your memories of what happened, and you didn't remember until we met again. Man, did I get read the riot act when Cye found out I didn't just adjust them." Rebecca shook her head and smiled.  
  
"So, you can change memories?" Tea asked.  
  
"Yeah, if necessary. But there's a catch..." Rebecca sighed. "You see, I'm not that powerful. Right now, I can only change the memories of Gohan. Unless..."  
  
"Well, don't keep us in suspense, Beck." Yugi said.  
  
"I can change your memories if I have your consent. It's the only way I can do it."  
  
"Let me get this straight. You're asking us for permission to adjust our memories?" Ryou asked.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Before we agree to anything, I want to know the details of the matter." Yami said.  
  
"Well, I'm not going to erase your memories completely." Rebecca began. "I'm just going to, well, paint over them, in a way. I'll remove everything that had to do with you guys seeing me in this form. I'm also going to erase your memories of this....." Rebecca held out her palm, and in a brief glitter of light, her thumb ring appeared. "It was because of this ring that Bakura remembered his experience with our order, and it probably helped Yami figure out who I really am, as well."  
  
"I guess that sounds all right, if it'll keep you out of trouble." Yugi said, shrugging his shoulders. "What about the rest of you guys?"  
  
"Oh, all right. I can hardly remember anything important anyway." Joey said. Tristan and Tea also agreed.  
  
"Well, I suppose there's no harm in it." Ryou said. "But what about Bakura? If he comes back, then..."  
  
"Not to worry. You two have the bond of hikari and yami. If he came back from the Shadow Realm, Bakura's memories would be affected by yours."  
  
"All right, if you say so."  
  
"What about you, Yami?" Yugi asked, looking at his darker half.  
  
"I don't think her wiping all of our memories is such a good idea. I'd rather keep mine intact."  
  
"Oh, come on! Please? My supervisors will kill me if someone remembers! Besides, it's best for everyone's memories to stay the same."  
  
"I doubt you'll get in trouble if I still remember. I'm not exactly an ordinary human."  
  
"Well, neither was Bakura!"  
  
"He was threatening to expose you. I won't."  
  
"Well, you do kinda have a point there..." Rebecca sighed in defeat. "All right, I guess it can't hurt... But you have to swear on your honor that you won't tell a soul."  
  
"If it makes you feel at ease, I swear."  
  
"Thank you. In the extremely unlikely chance that for some odd reason you need to remember, the memories will be restored. But I doubt that'll happen." Rebecca smiled. "Thanks, you guys. This really means a lot to me."  
  
"All right, just get it over with before we change our minds." Joey said.  
  
"Okay, everyone gather round. This'll only take a second." Rebecca shut her eyes as she gathered her energy, then opened them and cried out "LETHE!" The teens inhaled sharply, and then fell over, unconscious. Yami rushed over to Yugi. "Don't worry. They'll all wake up very shortly. The memories are being changed as we speak."  
  
"You'd better change back before they wake up, or we'll be going through this all over again." Gohan pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, good idea." Rebecca nodded to the others, then transformed back into her human form and slipped her ring into her pocket just before the others began to wake up. "Well, I'm glad to see you guys are all right. I was pretty worried there for a second." Rebecca said, feigning concern.  
  
"Yeah, we thought something bad had happened to you guys on the way back." Videl said, playing along.  
  
"Hey, we're not taken out that easily." Tristan said as he got up.  
  
"Have a little faith in us! We're fine." Yugi said as Yami helped him get up for the second time.  
  
"Yeah, we're okay." Tea said.  
  
Ryou blinked in confusion as he got to his feet. "That's odd. I've got the strangest feeling I've forgotten something." Rebecca gulped before Ryou chuckled. "Oh well. I'm sure it's not that important." As Joey got up, Goku cleared his throat.  
  
"Well, you guys owe me an explanation before we leave on Monday. Now come on. We'd better get back outside. The others are waiting for us."  
  
"Okay, Dad." Gohan said.  
  
***  
  
Not long after the teens went outside, the firemen arrived and put out the fire. Thankfully, it had stayed in the kitchens, and the students were allowed back inside for bed. The last two days of their trip passed uneventfully enough, though Joey had a few more run-ins with various pine trees. When Monday rolled around, the teens, except for Shaprner, Erasa, and Tristan, gathered in front of the ski lodge for their final farewells.  
  
"Well, I guess we'll be seeing you later." Videl said. Tea smiled.  
  
"Sooner than you might think, Videl. I overheard the teachers talking, and they were saying something about making our schools sister schools! That means we'll be playing football against each other in exhibition matches and stuff! Isn't that great?"  
  
"You're kidding!" exclaimed Yugi. Tea shook her head. Gohan let out a whoop of excitement. "This is great!" At that moment, Tristan walked up, looking miserable.  
  
"Guys, Erasa dumped me. She said a long-distance relationship wouldn't work out." Joey patted his friend on the back.  
  
"Hey, don't sweat it. You know what they say, 'tis better to have never loved at all than to have loved and lost... wait, that can't be right..." The girls all groaned and Ryou chuckled as Joey continued to slaughter the saying.  
  
"Hey guys, I want you to fill these out." Tea said as she pulled out a pad of paper and several different colored gel pens. "I thought we could keep in touch if we all put our names, addresses, phone numbers, and E-mail here."  
  
"Good idea." Gohan said as he took a pen and began to copy the data on the paper. When they were finished, Goku came up with a camera.  
  
"Hey, I thought you guys would want to take a picture to remember this trip by."  
  
"Thanks, Mr. Goku!" Yugi said as the teens got into position. Goku held up the camera.  
  
"Now, I want a nice, big smile from all of you." The teens obliged. Rebecca sighed mentally as she looked at Ryou.  
  
'Well Ryou, we did it. Bakura's gone, and you can have a normal life now. Congratulations.'  
  
"Okay, now everyone say cheese!"  
  
"CHEESE!"  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES  
  
Peacenikky: Well, that's it. My fic has officially ended. (sniff, sniff)  
  
Judi: Hoo boy... Peacenikky, focus on the bright side. You got that Zodiac Wand in Golden Sun, and that means we can move it to Prop World...  
  
Peacenikky: You're right, and I do have my sequel planned. Speaking of plans, I was going to post the video along with this chapter, but I've decided to post it later. Sorry, guys.  
  
Judi: Which means it isn't written yet.  
  
Peacenikky: Judi!  
  
Rebecca: We'll be seeing ya!  
  
Leanna: Catch ya later, and thanks for reading!  
  
Peacenikky: Peace, love, and marshmallow bunnies, y'all! Bye! 


	9. Bonus Trailer!

Author's Notes  
  
Peacenikky: Okay people, change of plans here. I was planning on putting in that bonus video in here, but it's been a while and I've hit a bit of a slump...  
  
Judi: Meaning she still hasn't finished writing it yet.  
  
Peacenikky: Zip it! Anyway, I've been working on the sequel, and I promise I will put the video up sometime during that. However, we've still got a surprise for ya!  
  
Rebecca: Mm-hmm. It's the trailer to the sequel! We hope you enjoy it, and we also hope you can forgive us for the wait.  
  
Leanna: But first, to the reviews!  
  
KB Twilight- It really nearly moved you to tears? Aw... Thanks for the review!  
  
Person Who Never Leaves a Name: Thanks!  
  
Europa- Yeah, I've had those moments. Thanks for the review!  
  
Dark Lady Setsuna- Yeah, that's the end of Ryou's pain... for now, at least.  
  
Judi: (demonic grin)  
  
Orenji-Chan- Well, it's coming soon!  
  
Roberts 932- Thanks for the complement, but you kinda inflated Judi's ego there, and now she won't shut up... It's not your fault, though.  
  
Judi: I have fans! I have fans! Boo yah!  
  
Peacenikky: Let the trailer begin! And I'd also like to thank Tiamet for BETA reading this the whole way through! It really helped!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Dragonball Z. The only things I own are Rebecca and Cye.  
  
Fade in to a ski lodge in the middle of nowhere. Zoom in on eight teenagers standing in front.  
  
Goku: Okay, everyone say cheese!  
  
Teens: Cheese!  
  
A camera flashes. Close up on the photograph as the narrator begins.  
  
Narrator: Three months ago, these teenagers were brought together during a class ski trip. They all faced grave peril at the hands of an ancient spirit. Now, they will reunite...  
  
Shot of Yugi, Joey, Tea, Tristan, and Ryou in a car Kaiba is driving.  
  
Joey: (cockney accent) I'm Henry the Eighth I am, Henry the Eighth I am! I got married to the widow next door; she's been-  
  
Everyone except Joey: JOEY!  
  
Joey: What?  
  
Shot of Rebecca, Gohan, and Videl standing in front of a city building. Everyone else except Kaiba is with them.  
  
Videl: Ready to see the big city?  
  
Yugi: You bet!  
  
Gohan: Then let's go!  
  
Narrator: But something threatens the tranquility of this visit...  
  
Ryou: Does anyone else have the feeling we're being followed?  
  
Tristan: No...  
  
Shot of a tall teenage boy with lavender hair standing behind a wall.  
  
Boy: It's him, all right...  
  
Camera cuts to the gang hanging out in a messy apartment. The doorbell rings.  
  
Boy: I'm looking for someone named Ryou Bakura.  
  
Ryou: That's me. Who are you?  
  
Boy: I'm here to destroy you for what you did to my mother!  
  
Gohan: Trunks!?  
  
Camera cuts to Ryou, Yugi, and Rebecca inside Ryou's Soul Room. Rebecca is in her angel form and Ryou has several bruises, cuts, and a black eye.  
  
Ryou: Bakura's been back for about a month now.  
  
Yugi: We've got to stop him!  
  
Camera switches back to the apartment. This time, Yami and an unconscious Bakura are there along with Shadi, a crone sitting on a crystal ball, a man with lavender skin and long white hair, and a male angel.  
  
Shadi: Before you pass judgment on Bakura, you must first learn why he is the way he is.  
  
Camera pans to the teens and Yami being pulled into a swirling vortex.  
  
Narrator: Now they have been brought to Ancient Egypt to unearth Bakura's past...  
  
Shot of Ryou, wearing a turban and collared cape that comes up to his nose, getting up and looking at a Bakura look alike. Ryou gasps.  
  
Ryou: Who are you?  
  
E. Bakura: My name is Sendji.  
  
Ryou, V.O.: I've never seen Bakura act so meek before... There was some odd look in his eyes... almost of fear...  
  
Shot of the gang, dressed as nomads, crouching by a window of a mud house. They all have looks of shock, horror, and disbelief on their faces.  
  
Ryou, whispering: I had no idea...  
  
Narrator: But things are about to get tricky...  
  
Camera cuts to the teens running from a woman with a dagger. Camera then switches to Yugi and Ryou chained in a dungeon. A royal priest stands over them, holding a whip.  
  
Priest: Who are you? What are you doing here?  
  
Camera switches back to the others sitting near a desert oasis. They all look extremely worried.  
  
Yami: We've got to find them before they're sacrificed to Obelisk!  
  
Trunks: But without Ryou's Millennium Ring, then we have to way of tracking them down!  
  
Camera cuts to Yami as Pharaoh...  
  
P. Yami: Seize them!  
  
...to the priest, who is holding a scroll.  
  
Priest: I will soon teach those meddling fools the true meaning of fear...  
  
Narrator: Very tricky, indeed.  
  
Camera then cuts to the crone and the male angel. Both are in a grassy field and are looking into a crystal ball. The crone slaps her forehead.  
  
Crone: They're doomed, aren't they?  
  
Angel: It sure looks like it.  
  
Narrator: Coming soon to Fanfiction.net, the sequel to "Ski Trip Menace..."  
  
Camera switches to Ryou looking at an expanse of sand dunes.  
  
Ryou: This is not how I planned on spending my Spring Break...  
  
Fade out as words appear on the screen.  
  
"Through the Sands of Time"  
  
Coming this month to ff.net.  
  
Author's Notes  
  
Peacenikky: Well, how was it? It's my first trailer, so please bear with me. I know the plot's kinda cliché, but please don't let that bother you...  
  
Judi: Do we have you in suspense yet? Hope so!  
  
Peacenikky: We'll see ya with the sequel and hopefully with the video as well! Peace, love, and marshmallow bunnies, y'all! Bye! 


End file.
